Nueva Era
by UmiSora
Summary: Historia de lo ocurrido entre el final de la 4ta Guerra Mundial Ninja y el final de la serie como tal. Evolución y desarrollo de las relaciones de Sasuke & Sakura y Naruto & Hinata.
1. Introducción

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Introducción**

La guerra había llegado a su fin, el mundo ninja había alcanzado la tan anhelada paz y todos habían regresado a sus respectivas aldeas. Hyuuga Neji, al igual que todos los caídos en la guerra fueron sepultados con honores y tal como se esperaba, Hatake Kakashi fue nombrado Sexto Hokage de Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a Konoha por voluntad propia, sin embargo sus crímenes no podían quedar impunes, se había decidido enjuiciarlo una vez se hubiera recuperado completamente de sus heridas. Uzumaki Naruto, por su parte, había sido consolidado como el héroe, no sólo de Konoha, de todo el mundo ninja.

Naruto y Sasuke compartían una habitación en el hospital de Konoha, bajo los estrictos cuidados de Sakura, que procuraba no separarse de ellos. Ambos eran fuertes y a pesar de haber perdido un brazo, se recuperaban satisfactoriamente.

_-Buenos días-saludo Naruto al despertarse esa mañana._

Sasuke se sobresaltó al oírlo, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_-Hola Naruto._

_-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-preguntó Naruto bostezando._

_-No estoy preocupado-evadió Sasuke._

_-Sasuke…-replicó Naruto-Sé qué mientes ¿Es por tu juicio?_

_-No-respondió Sasuke-No es por eso._

Naruto suspiró, conocía a Sasuke tanto como a sí mismo.

_-Es por Sakura-chan ¿Verdad?_

Sasuke lo miró sin responder pero para Naruto esa fue suficiente respuesta.

_-¿Qué te preocupa? Ella ya te perdonó._

Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia y desvió la mirada.

_-Aunque hay algo que si quería preguntarte al respecto…-dijo Naruto._

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo.

_-Fue obvio que le lanzaste ese genjutsu para apartarla de la batalla y protegerla-dijo Naruto-Pero ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste después?_

_-¿Después?-murmuró Sasuke._

Llovía fuertemente afuera y el continuo traqueteo de las gotas cayendo sobre el techo y la ventana de la habitación había camuflado casualmente la llegada de Sakura, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y se había quedado petrificada al escuchar mencionar su nombre.

_-Dijiste que ella no te interesaba en absoluto ¿Eso es verdad?-preguntó Naruto._

_-Puede ser…-murmuró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Si eso fuera verdad-replicó Naruto-No le habrías pedido perdón._

_-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer-replicó Sasuke-Ella ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa._

_-¿Entonces sólo lo hiciste por obligación?-replicó Naruto._

_-No lo sé-respondió Sasuke._

_-Sakura-chan en verdad te ama, Sasuke-replicó Naruto._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?_

_-Nada._

Y todo quedó en un tenso silencio. Sakura tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Naruto y Sasuke se sobresaltaron a la vez.

_-Buenos días-saludó ella fingiendo naturalidad._

_-Sakura-chan…-murmuró Naruto-¿Estabas escuchando…?_

_-¿Cómo amanecieron?-preguntó ella ignorando adrede a Naruto._

_-Mejor-respondió Sasuke sin mirarla a los ojos._

_-Les cambiaré los vendajes-sonrió ella sacando vendas nuevas del armario._

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas inquietas.

_-Comenzaré contigo, si no te molesta, Sasuke-kun…_

_-Bien-respondió él levantando el muñón del brazo izquierdo._

No pudo evitar notar que las manos de Sakura temblaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, había escuchado, no había duda de ello, evitaba por todos los medios posibles que sus miradas se cruzaran, pero Sasuke pudo percatarse que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se separó inmediatamente.

_-¿Porqué no vas con Naruto primero…?-murmuró Sasuke, dándole la espalda._

Naruto lo miró extrañado, Sakura no discutió y se giró hacia Naruto.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?-preguntó él al notar su estado._

_-Si-respondió ella sin mirarlo-Sólo me entró algo de polvo a los ojos cuando venía para acá._

Terminó de cambiarles los vendajes a ambos justo cuando Kakashi entró a la habitación.

_-Buenos días._

_-Kakashi-sensei-sonrió Naruto._

Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Sakura aprovechó la intromisión para girarse y limpiarse las lágrimas sin que lo notaran.

_-Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei…_

_-Sasuke-dijo Kakashi yendo hacia su cama-La próxima semana dará comienzo tu juicio._

_-Bien-respondió él._

_-Naruto y Sakura tendrán que testificar-dijo Kakashi-Fuimos los únicos presentes en la batalla contra Kaguya._

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

_-Tengo entendido que serán dados de alta hoy-dijo Kakashi a Sakura._

_-Si-respondió ella._

_-Siendo así-dijo Sasuke levantándose-Me voy ya._

_-No pensarás huir ¿Verdad, Sasuke?-murmuró Naruto con tono reprobatorio._

_-Claro que no, idiota-replicó él-Sólo quiero cambiarme y descansar, aquí no puedo hacerlo._

_-Pero espera que te den el alta oficialmente-replicó Kakashi._

_-Déjelo que se vaya, Kakashi-sensei-murmuró Sakura-Yo le informaré a Tsunade-sama._

Todos la miraron desconcertados. Sakura se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Sasuke no dijo nada, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella. Naruto y Kakashi se miraron.

_-Sakura estaba llorando-dijo Kakashi-¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?_

_-Sasuke y yo estábamos hablando de lo que dijo él después de lanzarle el genjutsu-dijo Naruto-Y creo que Sakura-chan nos escuchó._

_-Ahah…-suspiró Kakashi-Ella no lo entiende…_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Yo no creo que lo dijo Sasuke fuera cierto-dijo Kakashi._

_-Eso le dije yo-respondió Naruto-Que si fuera cierto no le habría pedido perdón. Pero la verdad, cuando se trata de Sakura-chan no lo entiendo._

_-Naruto ¿Tú comprendes las verdaderas razones por las que Sasuke intentaba matarte?_

_-Quería romper de raíz el lazo que nos une-respondió Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Precisamente-respondió Kakashi-Él intentaba matarte cada vez que tenía oportunidad para liberarse de los sentimientos que lo unían a ti y a la aldea._

_-Lo sé-respondió Naruto._

_-¿Te das cuenta?-continuó Kakashi-A la única persona a la que intentó matar tanto como a ti fue a Sakura y sé que comprendes perfectamente la razón. _

Naruto se sobresaltó.

_-Entonces Sasuke… Si siente algo por Sakura-chan y eso… Lo ata…_

_-Así es-dijo Kakashi satisfecho de que entendiera su punto-Lo ata a la aldea y lo ata a ella._

_-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-replicó Naruto._

_-Aquella vez, en el Puente de Hierro, Sakura lo habría matado si hubiera querido-respondió Kakashi-Estuvo más cerca de matarlo que cualquiera de nosotros y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, se dio cuenta que frente a ella era débil, quizás por eso la quiere mantener lejos, todo el camino que ha recorrido hasta ahora ha sido para volverse fuerte, así que estar cerca de ella puede resultarle contraproducente._

_-¡Eso es una tontería!-reaccionó Naruto-¡Es todo lo contrario! ¡Son esos sentimientos los que nos fortalecen! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Hinata yo no habría sido capaz de defender la aldea, ni vencer a Pain, ni luchar en la guerra!_

_-Sasuke no es como tú, Naruto-replicó Kakashi-Su corazón no es tan abierto como el tuyo. _

Naruto suspiró impaciente.

_-Así que… -comentó Kakashi para romper la tensión-Hinata ¿Eh?_

Kakashi le mostró su dedo meñique. Naruto se sonrojó al instante.

_-Bueno… Quise decir… Eh…_

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?-preguntó Kakashi._

Naruto se sonrojó aún más.

_-¿Qué preguntas son esas, Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Bueno, en la guerra fue muy obvio…_

Naruto miró por la ventana recordando.

_-Hinata fue la primera persona que me dijo que me ama, la primera que me reconoció, la primera que me vio y valoró mi existencia, cuando yo no era nadie, aún cuando no era un héroe ni un ninja digno, ella siempre estuvo observándome desde las sombras, sin importar lo que yo fuera ella nunca me juzgó, nunca me rechazó, es la única persona que conoce todo de mi y aún así sigue a mi lado, incluso ha estado dispuesta a dar su vida por mí. Y por eso es la persona que más valoro._

_-¿La amas?_

Naruto bajó la mirada, pensando.

_-Sé que amabas a Sakura y por eso te lo pregunto…-titubeó Kakashi al verlo algo indispuesto._

_-Yo nunca amé a Sakura-chan-respondió Naruto sin inmutarse-Ella simplemente era la niña de la escuela que me gustaba, pero nunca sentí verdadero amor por ella, era sólo una ilusión, un capricho._

Kakashi lo miró, impresionado por lo mucho que había madurado.

_-¿Desde cuándo piensas así?_

_-Mmm…-murmuró Naruto rascándose la cabeza-No estoy muy seguro, pero cuando estábamos en el País del Hierro y ella "me confesó su amor" no sentí nada, probablemente aunque hubiera sido cierto no le hubiera dado una respuesta._

_-Tengo entendido que a Hinata tampoco le diste una respuesta…_

_-¿Eh?-exclamó Naruto sonrojándose nuevamente._

_-Ella te dijo que te ama ¿No?_

_-De hecho lo hizo cuando enfrentó a Pain por defenderme, casi muere por mí-murmuró Naruto avergonzado-Fue muy romántico, ya sabes. Nunca creí que sería capaz de provocar esos sentimientos en una chica…_

_-Pero-retomó Kakashi-Nunca le diste una respuesta._

_-Es verdad…-murmuró Naruto cayendo en cuenta._

_-Así que retomó mi pregunta-dijo Kakashi-¿La amas?_

_-No estoy muy seguro de que es el amor…-murmuró Naruto honestamente-Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella es lo más importante para mí._

_-¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?_

Naruto lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

_-No sigas perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Kakashi-Esta guerra ha debido enseñarte que el tiempo es precioso. Aclara tus sentimientos y sé justo con ella, si es como dices, lleva la vida entera esperándote, Naruto._

Naruto asintió decididamente con la cabeza.

_-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei._

• _ • •_

Las audiencias del juicio de Sasuke dieron comienzo después de que él y Naruto fueron dados de alta del hospital y casi toda la aldea asistió, varios de los antiguos novatos, incluidos por supuesto, Sakura y Naruto fueron llamados a testificar.

Finalmente, después de una larga semana de audiencias y gracias a su valiosa ayuda en la guerra, la batalla final contra Kaguya, su participación en la liberación del Tsukuyomi Eterno y los Bijuus, los cargos contra Sasuke fueron retirados y fue oficialmente perdonado. Era un ninja de Konoha otra vez. Si bien no a todos les gustó la noticia, no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo, pues fue la decisión tomada por los Señores Feudales y el Consejo de Kages.

_-Te salió barata, Sasuke-replicó Kiba cuando todos salían del edificio central de la aldea, tras conocerse el fallo._

Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia, procurando ignorarlo.

_-Tendrás que acostumbrarte-murmuró Naruto a su lado-No a todos les dará gusto que regreses._

_-No pretendo imponer mi presencia aquí-replicó Sasuke._

_-Vuelves a ser un ninja de Konoha, tendrás que asumir lo que eso significa-respondió Naruto._

_-Lo sé-suspiró Sasuke resignado._

_-Así que…-dijo una voz coqueta-Regresaste, Sasuke-kun._

Ino se acercaba a Sasuke. Fue casi un flashback, cuando eran pequeños y Sasuke era el más popular de la escuela. Naruto sonrió ampliamente al notar que la reacción de Sasuke fue mirar a Sakura, pero desde el episodio en la habitación del hospital, ellos no habían vuelto a hablar y Sakura se mostraba notablemente fría y distante.

_-¿Es en serio, Ino?-la regañó Chouji-¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?_

_-¿Qué?-se defendió ella-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!_

Sasuke no dijo nada, nunca le había interesado Ino, en ningún sentido y de ninguna forma, pero le era nostálgico volver, estar en medio de los ninjas de su generación lo hacía sentirse normal, sin embargo el notorio cambio en Sakura le molestaba, sabía perfectamente la razón de su comportamiento, lo que no entendía era porque esto le molestaba tanto.

_ -Oye, Sasuke._

Todos alzaron la vista, Kakashi se asomaba por la ventana de su despacho de Hokage.

_-Olvidé darte tu itinerario, sube por favor._

Sasuke asintió dándose vuelta para entrar nuevamente al edificio.

_-¿Ya has elegido equipo?-preguntó Kakashi._

_-Eso no se pregunta-respondió Sasuke._

_-Ya veo-sonrió Kakashi-Equipo 7 entonces._

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano y entró, pero se detuvo y se giró hacia Naruto y Sakura. Naruto se sonrió y entró tras él.

_-¡Sakura-chan!-la llamó impaciente-¿Qué esperas?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Qué no escuchaste?-replicó Naruto como si fuera muy obvio-¡Equipo 7!_

_-¿Todavía somos el Equipo 7?-murmuró Sakura._

_-Nunca dejamos de serlo-respondió Sasuke a lo lejos._

Sakura se sobresaltó. Ino le dio un empujoncito.

_-No hagas esperar a tu equipo-le sonrió._

Sakura entró tras ellos.

_-¿Qué se supone que fue eso, Ino?-preguntó Shikamaru extrañado._

_-¿Qué no es obvio?-sonrió ella complacida-Sakura ganó._

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Lee._

_-De Sasuke-kun-respondió Ino-Con sólo ver como la miraba me di cuenta. Ella ganó._

_-Oye Sai-dijo Shino-¿No deberías ir tú también? Eres parte del Equipo 7 ¿No?_

_-Con Sasuke aquí yo ya salgo sobrando-respondió Sai._

_-No digas eso-replicó Ino apenada._

_-Además-dijo Sai-Si la misión es de Sasuke no quiero ir._

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

_-La verdad es-dijo Sai con la mirada perdida-Que no soporto a ese tipo._

• _ • •_

_-¿De qué trata la misión, Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Naruto, en el despacho del Hokage._

_-Sasuke tendrá que visitar las Grandes Naciones Ninjas y disculparse oficialmente ante cada uno de los Kages-explicó Kakashi._

Naruto y Sakura miraron incrédulos a Sasuke.

_-¿En serio lo harás, Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto._

_-Es el inicio de mi camino a la redención, supongo-respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver?-replicó Sakura._

_-El comportamiento previo de Sasuke ha demostrado que es impredecible-explicó Kakashi pacientemente-Así que no irá solo, se le ha exigido que elija un equipo que lo acompañe._

_-Y me vigile-murmuró Sasuke entre dientes._

_-¿Qué esperabas?-replicó Kakashi._

_-¿Y por qué nos eliges a nosotros?-murmuró Sakura sin mirarlo._

_-¿Cómo preguntas eso, Sakura-chan?-intervino Naruto-¡Somos el Equipo 7!_

Sakura no respondió. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, un poco incómodo.

_-Sakura… No pretendo forzarte a hacer nada. Si no quieres ir no lo hagas._

Sakura suspiró imperceptiblemente, las miradas de Kakashi y Naruto pesaban sobre ella.

_-Iré._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**He quedado impresionada por el éxito de mi fic… 10 followers, 15 favorites, 4 reviews y casi 200 views en menos de 12 horas…! Desde que el manga terminó comencé a escribir y no me sentía segura sobre subirlo… Pero me siento muy feliz al ver la acogida que ha tenido… No me queda más que agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que han leído y comentado. Su apoyo me motiva a seguir escribiendo y por eso subiré el nuevo capi ahora… :D**_

_**Estaré actualizando cada semana ;) Gracias por seguirme y leerme! **_

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 1**

Anochecía el primer día de viaje hacia la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, el primer destino en el estricto itinerario que Sasuke debía cumplir. Al ser Kakashi un recién nombrado Hokage le resultaba imposible dejar la aldea en esos momentos, por lo cual y muy a su pesar, Sai fue añadido al equipo.

_-Pasemos aquí la noche-dijo Naruto mirando al cielo en medio del claro donde se encontraban-Va a llover._

_-Bien-sonrió Sai._

Comenzaron a montar el campamento. Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura que permanecía apartada y no había hablado casi nada durante todo el viaje. Algo llamó su atención en ella, gracias a su recién adquirido Rinnegan notó que su brazo derecho despedía un extraño y sombrío chakra, Sakura notó su mirada, él desvió la vista cuando ella lo miró y entonces sintió algo, un olor muy familiar, cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura había alguien detrás de ella, a punto de golpearla.

_-¡Sakura!_

Apareció junto a ella deteniendo con su mano el puño que había estado a punto de golpearla y con un giro lanzó al atacante lejos de ella.

_-¿Sasuke-kun…?-exclamó Sakura desconcertada-¿Qué?_

Naruto y Sai los rodearon de inmediato en pose de combate, el intruso se incorporó. Sasuke se adelantó.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Karin?_

En efecto, era Uzumaki Karin, antigua miembro del Equipo Taka de Sasuke y se veía realmente furiosa.

_-¿Qué qué hago aquí?-gritó bruscamente-¡Esperarte! ¡Llevamos semanas esperando que salgas de esa maldita aldea!_

_-¿Para qué?-preguntó Sasuke._

Juugo y Suigetsu aparecieron junto a Karin.

_-Nosotros siempre te esperamos, Sasuke-dijo Juugo._

_-Juugo, Suigetsu-saludó Sasuke._

_-Finalmente has salido, Sasuke-saludó Suigetsu._

_-¡Lo que yo quiero saber!-gritó Karin-¡Es porque estás con esa zorra!_

Apuntaba a Sakura que se separó de Sasuke rápidamente.

_-Descuida-le dijo a Karin con frialdad-No represento ninguna amenaza para ti. Él no está interesado en mí, en absoluto._

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada elocuente, acababan de confirmar que si los había escuchado.

_-Sai-sonrió Sakura forzadamente-Te ayudaré con el campamento, dejemos que Sasuke-kun se encargue de sus asuntos._

Sai conocía esa falsa sonrisa, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se alejó con ella de los recién llegados.

_-Tómate tu tiempo-sonrió Naruto a Sasuke, miró a los demás-Adiós._

Se alejó yendo hacia Sakura y Sai. Sasuke se volvió hacia su antiguo Equipo Taka.

_-Les agradezco que me esperaran y agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora, pero nuestros caminos se separan aquí. No tienen ninguna obligación que los ate a mí, son libres de tomar sus propios caminos. _

_-¿Entonces ahora que no te servimos, nos desechas?-preguntó Suigetsu sin ninguna mesura._

_-No-respondió Sasuke-Pero he decidido mi camino y ustedes ya no hacen parte de él._

_-Al parecer tus crímenes han sido perdonados-comentó Juugo._

_-Así es-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿En serio regresarás a Konoha?-preguntó Karin-¿Regresarás con esos perdedores?_

_-Lo quiera o no-suspiró Sasuke-Soy un ninja de Konoha y "esos perdedores" son mi equipo, siempre lo han sido._

Los antiguos Taka se quedaron sin palabras, el cambio de Sasuke los dejó pasmados, especialmente a Karin, que no había pasado por alto el modo en que miraba a Sakura.

_-Bueno-dijo Sasuke aprovechando su shock-Este es el adiós. Cuídense._

_-¿De veras crees que me voy a rendir tan fácil, Sasuke?-exclamó Karin._

_-¿Rendir?-murmuró él extrañado._

_-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?-dijo ella._

_-¿Y qué más da si me he dado cuenta o no?-replicó él-El resultado será el mismo._

Sakura no pudo evitar escuchar ese fragmento de la conversación, ni pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia ellos.

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?-replicó Karin acalorada-¿Acaso no entiendes? ¿No entiendes que yo de verdad te…?_

_-No lo digas-la interrumpió Sasuke._

_-¿Por qué no?-replicó Karin ofendida-¡Tengo todo el derecho a expresarte mis sentimientos! ¡Y quiero que esa zorra lo escuche!_

_-Deja de llamarla así-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿Por qué la defiendes?-gritó Karin-¿De verdad la eliges a ella sobre mí?_

_-¿Elegir?-replicó Sasuke-No sé de qué estás hablando. En ningún momento tuve algún tipo de interés en ti y lo sabes, sólo me eras útil, eso es todo._

_-Cuando ella nos alcanzó en el Puente de Hierro casi la matas-replicó Karin a la desesperada._

_-Cierto._

_-Pero si de verdad hubieras querido la hubieras matado-replicó Karin-Permitiste que intervinieran._

_-¿Y quién dijo que de verdad quería matarla?-respondió Sasuke._

_-Pero si pretendías hacer que ella me mate ¿Verdad?_

_-Sabía que no lo haría._

_-¿Entonces por qué?_

_-No me gusta dejar cosas al azar._

Karin iba a seguir preguntando pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se le enredaron las palabras.

_-Si no tienes más preguntas te recomiendo que te vayas-dijo Sasuke y miró a los demás-Los están buscando, es mejor que se alejen del territorio de las Cinco Naciones. En especial Konoha y la Nube._

_-Gracias por la advertencia-dijo Juugo._

_-Gracias por todo, Juugo-dijo Sasuke-Igual Suigetsu, Karin._

_-Fue divertido-sonrió Suigetsu._

_-Sasuke, por favor…-rogó Karin._

_-Adiós-dijo Sasuke dándoles la espalda y alejándose de ellos._

Juugo y Suigetsu comenzaron a alejarse pero Karin se quedó atrás.

_-¡No creas que me rendiré tan fácil! ¡No podrás librarte de mí así como así!_

Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia, negando con la cabeza.

_-¡Y tú, zorra!-gritó Karin._

Sakura detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró.

_-¿Me hablas a mí?_

_-Eres la única zorra aquí ¿No?-dijo Karin._

_-Pues yo estoy viendo una-respondió Sakura caminando hacia ella, su paciencia se había acabado._

Naruto y Sai se apartaron prevenidamente, conocían los alcances de la furia de Sakura.

_-Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte antes de irme…-dijo Karin._

_-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura sin detenerse._

_-No dejaré que te quedes con Sasuke-dijo Karin amenazadoramente-Te voy a estar vigilando._

_-No me das miedo-dijo Sakura esquivando a Sasuke para ir hasta ella._

_-Sakura-murmuró Sasuke sosteniéndola-No le hagas caso, deja que se vaya._

_-Suéltame-replicó Sakura._

_-Déjala, Sasuke-dijo Karin acercándose-Quiero ver de que es capaz esta zorra._

Sasuke se giró, activando su sharingan y creando un muro de llamas negras justo delante de ella.

_-¡Te dije que no la llamarás así!-gritó perdiendo la paciencia-¡Vete de aquí, Karin!_

Karin retrocedió asustada y no era para menos, la furia de Sasuke no se podía tomar a la ligera. Juugo la agarró del brazo, llevándola con él.

_-¡Cuídate la espalda, zorra!-gritó Karin antes de desaparecer junto a Juugo y Suigetsu._

Sasuke miró a Sakura que resopló con fastidio y se soltó de él, regresando hacia el campamento. Naruto y Sai habían armado precariamente una tienda de campaña, en la que claramente no cabrían más de dos o tres personas. No era común llevar ese tipo de elementos a las misiones, los ninjas acostumbraban pasar las noches a la intemperie.

_-¿Por qué armaron eso?-murmuró Sasuke extrañado._

_-Va a llover-dijo Sai-Y Naruto creyó que era buena idea._

_-Pero no vamos a caber-dijo Naruto examinando la tienda._

_-Yo me quedaré afuera haciendo guardia-dijo Sakura._

Sasuke la miró, aparte del extraño chakra presente en su brazo, se la veía más pálida de lo normal. Justo entonces las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

_-Yo tampoco tengo problema en quedarme afuera-dijo Sai._

_-¿Estás segura, Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto que ya se había metido a la tienda._

_-Sí, descuida-sonrió ella-Estaré bien._

_-Definitivamente no-dijo Sasuke decididamente-Sakura se queda adentro._

_-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres…?-le reclamó ella enfadada._

Sasuke se le acercó y la tomó por el brazo, apretándoselo, ella se encogió de dolor sin poder evitarlo ni disimular, se miraron fijamente a los ojos un instante.

_-Si sigues discutiendo-le susurró Sasuke al oído-Les diré sobre esto._

Volvió a apretarle el brazo, Sakura intentó debatirse.

_-Sasuke-kun._

_-Entra a la tienda._

Sakura suspiró resignada y entró a la tienda, Naruto estando adentro no se dio cuenta de nada, pero Sai si se percató del incidente, Sasuke iba a entrar tras ella pero la mirada de Sai pesaba sobre él.

_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

_-Cuidado con como la tratas, te estoy vigilando-respondió Sai con frialdad._

Sasuke soltó su habitual resoplido de burla.

_-¿Tanto te importa?_

_-Claro que si-respondió Sai-Es mi compañera de equipo y no permitiré que la lastimes más._

_-Perdona si no tomo muy en serio tus amenazas-respondió Sasuke-Pero para mí no eres más que un intento de reemplazo._

Sai endureció el gesto, pero no respondió, Sasuke entró a la tienda y la cerró tras de sí. Cuando se dio vuelta encontró a un sonriente Naruto recostado en medio y a Sakura recostada a su lado dándoles la espalda. No pasó mucho hasta que se desató el aguacero, la lluvia caía resonando con fuerza contra la tienda.

_-¿Todo bien allá afuera, Sai?-gritó Naruto para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia._

_-Todo en orden-respondió él a lo lejos._

Naruto se giró hacia los otros dos, ambos le daban la espalda, era obvio lo incómodos que estaban, intentó por todos los medios hacer conversación, pero Sakura estaba tan cerrada y la actitud habitual de Sasuke era estar callado, de modo que fue inútil, lo único que quedaba era intentar conciliar el sueño, tarea nada difícil para Naruto, que cayó dormido un rato después. Sakura intentaba dormir sin éxito, tener a Sasuke tan cerca la inquietaba sobremanera, además llevaba tiempo sintiéndose un poco mareada y la posición en la que se hallaba empeoraba el malestar, suponiendo que Sasuke ya estaría dormido, se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba pero un segundo después una mano fría se posó sobre su frente.

_-¿Eh?_

_-Tonta-susurró Sasuke que había estirado su único brazo por encima de Naruto-Tienes fiebre. Esa herida que tienes en el brazo, se ha infectado._

_-¿Herida?-murmuró Sakura._

_-El ácido, en la batalla contra Kaguya ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?-replicó Sasuke._

Sakura intentó levantarse pero Sasuke lo evitó con la mano que tenía en su frente.

_-Quédate ahí-murmuró-Estás siendo…_

_-Una molestia, lo sé-replicó Sakura con impaciencia._

Sasuke se sonrió levemente y se incorporó para mirarla.

_-Se supone que eres una ninja médico ¿Cómo te permitiste llegar a este estado?_

_-La filosofía de un ninja médico es que los demás son primero-titubeó Sakura sin mirarlo._

_-Tonta-repitió Sasuke quitándose la capa y echándosela encima-¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto o tendremos que regresar a Konoha?_

_-¿Regresar?-saltó Sakura-¡No!_

Intentó levantarse otra vez, pero Sasuke la volvió a someter con la mano en la frente.

_-¿Quieres quedarte quieta? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta._

_-Yo…-titubeó ella sonrojada-Intenté eliminar el chakra que se impregnó en mi brazo con el ácido, pero… No pude hacerlo, se ha adherido a mis células…_

Sasuke la miró con gravedad.

_-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Tsunade que te ayude con eso?_

_-No es tan grave-murmuró Sakura ante su mirada-Estoy bien, no es necesario que regresemos a Konoha._

Sasuke enfocó su Rinnegan.

_-Puedo verlo claramente, está esparciéndose, no podemos dejar esto así._

La observó un largo rato, pensando, Sakura no pudo sostener su intensa mirada y mucho menos controlar su sonrojo.

_-Te está subiendo la fiebre-dijo Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que su aumento de temperatura se debía al contacto y la cercanía._

_-¿Qué… Haremos… Sobre… La herida…?-titubeó Sakura sin mirarlo._

_-Intenta dormir-dijo Sasuke separándose al fin-Mañana me encargo de eso._

Sakura se apresuró a darse vuelta, su corazón latía descontroladamente, se recriminó mentalmente ¿Cómo era posible? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, la había ultrajado de todas las formas posibles, incluso había intentado matarla y aun así su corazón se seguía acelerando por él.

_-Soy una tonta…_


	3. Capítulo 2

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 2**

_-Sakura…_

Las imágenes iban y venían, emborronándose por momentos y ahí estaba Sasuke delante de ella, acababan de ser asignados como el equipo 7.

_-Eres una molestia._

La imagen cambió, Sasuke la observaba desde lo alto, el sello maldito de Orochimaru le cubría el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y un chakra color violeta lo rodeaba.

_-Sakura ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?_

La imagen volvió a cambiar, se hallaban en los combates del Examen de Selección de Chuunin, Sasuke sostenía su mano bruscamente.

_-No voy a permitir que me apartes de mi camino._

Cambió nuevamente la imagen, era de noche en aquel lugar donde la había llamado "molestia" por primera vez.

_-Sakura… Gracias…_

Otra imagen, nuevamente Sasuke la observaba desde lo alto, el sol brillaba detrás de él, habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, estaba radicalmente cambiado y la miraba inexpresivamente.

_-¿Sakura, kah?_

Nuevamente cambió la imagen, un cráter en medio de un destruido puente la separaba de un Sasuke bastante sucio y maltrecho, le sangraba el ojo izquierdo.

_-¿Estarías dispuesta a traicionar a Konoha por mi?_

La imagen volvió a cambiar, Sasuke la sostenía firmemente, mirándola a los ojos, estaban en una de las dimensiones alternas creadas por Kaguya.

_-Esa es mi habilidad, puedo intercambiar apareciendo en otra dimensión, aunque tiene un límite de distancia, pero gracias a ti lo logré._

La imagen vuelve a cambiar y ahí está Sasuke otra vez, justo frente a ella, mirándola de reojo con un brillo maligno en la mirada.

_-Eres toda una molestia. _

Y le atravesó el corazón con la mano. Todo se puso negro de golpe y unas voces como murmullos comenzaron a surgir, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso:

_-Sakura realmente quería salvarte… Todo este tiempo-era la voz de Kakashi._

_-¿Qué?-respondió la voz de Sasuke-¿Se estuvo divirtiendo soñando despierta sobre el amor? No veo que es lo que ama de mí y honestamente no estoy interesado en ella en absoluto._

_-¿No acaba de decirte que te quería a su lado?-responde la voz de Kakashi-¡Tan sólo quiere salvarte, no hay nada más en ello! Esa chica de ahí que casi pierde su vida por ti… Aún llora cuando piensa en ti… ¡Y la razón es que te ama tanto que duele!_

_-Eso para mí es algo del pasado-responde la voz de Sasuke después de un lapso de silencio._

De pronto surge la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke a lo lejos, en medio de un destruido Valle del Fin, ambos están malheridos y han perdido un brazo. Sasuke la mira fijamente.

_-Sakura yo… Lo siento… Lamento todo lo que hice…_

Un tenue halo de luz comienza a surgir.

_-Sakura, despierta…_

La kunoichi abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, era Sasuke quien se inclinaba sobre ella.

_-Sasuke-kun…_

Ese último fragmento del sueño donde Sasuke y Kakashi intercambiaban palabras estaba tan vívido en su cerebro y estaba tan convencida de que era real que no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Hablabas en sueños-dijo Sasuke sin mirarla tampoco-Creo que aún tienes fiebre._

Sakura se palpó su propia frente.

_-Creo que estaba delirando… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente.

_-Me llamabas… Una y otra vez…_

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada, miró alrededor, seguían en la pequeña tienda de campaña y Naruto seguía dormido en medio de ellos.

_-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Casi las 5-respondió Sasuke-El perdedor de afuera también duerme. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar para hacerlo._

_-¿Hacerlo?-exclamó Sakura sobresaltada y muy sonrojada-¿Hacer qué?_

_-Solucionar lo de tu brazo-dijo Sasuke señalándolo-Se me ha ocurrido un método que puede funcionar, aunque…_

Sakura recuperó la compostura.

_-¿Aunque?_

_-Puede ser muy doloroso…_

_-No importa, vamos._

Se incorporó y salió de la tienda, Sasuke salió tras ella. En efecto, Sai dormía en la rama del árbol bajo el que habían montado el campamento y todo alrededor aún estaba mojado por la lluvia de la noche pasada.

_-Por aquí-la llamó Sasuke alejándose colina abajo._

Sakura lo siguió en silencio, los fragmentos del sueño aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza, había sido un vistazo a su relación con Sasuke, a esa retorcida relación; Se estremeció al recordar esas palabras tan ciertas _"La razón es que te ama tanto que duele"_.

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke al notar su estremecimiento._

_-Si-respondió ella sin mirarlo._

Se alejaron una distancia bastante amplia del campamento. Sasuke la miró.

_-Tu brazo-le dijo estirando su única mano hacia ella._

Sakura estiró el brazo a regañadientes, lo último que quería en ese momento era que él la tocara, pero no tenía opción, Sasuke lo sostuvo y lo examinó con su Rinnegan.

_-¿Por qué tiemblas?-preguntó Sasuke-¿No confías en mí?_

_-¿De verdad me preguntas eso?-replicó ella._

Sasuke soltó su habitual suspiro de impaciencia y volvió a enfocarse en el brazo.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa._

_-Creo que puedo eliminar los rastros de ácido que se aferran a tus células quemándolos con el Amaterasu-respondió él-Y asimismo enviarlos a otra dimensión con el Kamui antes de causarte algún daño pero de todas maneras será doloroso, no creo que puedas soportarlo._

Sakura resopló, ofendida.

_-Como siempre, subestimándome-le reprochó-¿Por quién me tomas? Puedo resistir. Hazlo._

Sasuke la miró en silencio, prefirió no discutir dadas las circunstancias. Ese instante le recordó aquel momento en el Bosque de la Muerte durante el Examen de Selección de Chuunin, cuando Orochimaru le puso el Sello Maldito, había sido terriblemente doloroso para él y Sakura había estado ahí, sosteniendo su mano.

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sakura al verlo ensimismado._

_-Toma mi mano-le dijo él estirando su única mano hacia ella._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Sakura desconcertada._

_-Que tomes mi mano-repitió Sasuke con impaciencia._

_-¿Por qué?-replicó Sakura con desconfianza._

_-Tú sólo hazlo-respondió Sasuke-Y deja de quejarte._

Sakura resopló irritada pero hizo lo que le decía. Sasuke activó su Sharingan y lo enfocó hacia el brazo.

_-Amaterasu._

El dolor fue inmediato y muy superior a lo que Sakura se había esperado, no pudo evitar gritar y caer de rodillas mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Sasuke.

_-Lo sabía…-murmuró Sasuke molesto-Debemos regresar a Konoha._

_-¡No!-gritó Sakura jadeando y sudando-Sigue… Resistiré…_

_-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó._

_-¡Date prisa!-exclamó Sakura._

Sasuke meneó la cabeza con descontento pero se enfocó aún más, la tarea era de mucha precisión, pues debía generar llamas milimétricas en lugares exactos y durante un tiempo preciso para evitar causar daños en el brazo, asimismo debía activar el Kamui y enviar las llamas negras a otra dimensión, todo en cuestión de segundos.

_-Aguanta, ya falta poco-le susurró mientras Sakura se retorcía, ahogando gritos de dolor y apretándole tanto la mano que le hacía daño._

Y tras un momento corto pero sustancioso y particularmente doloroso para Sakura, todo rastro de ácido fue eliminado de su brazo.

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke arrodillado a su lado._

Sakura no parecía poder moverse ni hablar, jadeaba y temblaba descontroladamente.

_-Sakura…-murmuró Sasuke intentando mirarle la cara._

_-Estoy… Bien…-jadeó ella soltando su mano y limpiándose el sudor y las lágrimas de la cara._

_-¿Puedes caminar?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-Eso creo…_

Intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le respondieron. Sasuke la sostuvo para evitarle la caída y con un ágil movimiento se la echó a la espalda sin siquiera preguntarle.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-se quejó ella._

Sasuke no respondió y emprendió el camino de regreso al campamento. A pesar de su molestia, Sakura no pudo evitar echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y posar la cabeza sobre su hombro, estaba tan débil que le pesaba sobremanera el cuerpo.

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí a estas alturas?_

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

_-Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora._

_-¿El camino a la redención del que hablaste antes?_

_-Algo así…_

_-¿Mera obligación?_

_-No es eso-replicó Sasuke-Pero tómalo como quieras._

_-No sé como tomarme las cosas contigo-admitió Sakura-Nunca he entendido tu forma de pensar._

_-Yo tampoco entiendo la tuya-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Cómo pudiste amar a alguien como yo durante tanto tiempo-dijo Sasuke-Nunca lo he entendido._

_-Debe ser porque soy una idiota sin remedio-respondió Sakura._

Sasuke giró la cabeza de modo que sus rostros quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia y sonrió.

_-Lo eres._

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus mejillas se rozaron y sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo, fue un breve instante.

_-¡Sakura!-se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Sai-¿Dónde estás?_

La atmósfera se rompió, Sasuke volvió la mirada al frente y aceleró el paso. Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba completamente ruborizada, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar.

• • •

_-Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, Sakura-chan-le recriminó Naruto por quinta vez ese día._

El estado de Sakura después de la eliminación del ácido de su brazo era tan delicado que no tuvieron más opción que informar a Naruto y a Sai de lo ocurrido. Aunque Sasuke había insistido en regresar a Konoha, en lo que por primera vez Sai estuvo de acuerdo con él, Sakura estaba tan cerrada y obstinada al respecto que nada de lo que dijeron funcionó y se vieron obligados a continuar el viaje. Sasuke continuaba llevándola en su espalda, entre menos se moviera sería mejor para ella.

_-Ya deja de dar la lata, Naruto-replicó Sasuke impaciente cuando Naruto iba a comenzar con sus regaños nuevamente._

Pero Sakura ya no oía, iba dormitando con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, estaba agotada.

_-En serio, deberíamos regresar a Konoha-dijo Sai por tercera vez._

_-Podríamos aprovechar ahora que está dormida-se aventuró Naruto._

_-¡No!-exclamó Sakura despertando de golpe y apretando tanto el cuello de Sasuke que casi lo hace gritar de dolor._

_-¡No hagas eso!-se quejó Sasuke._

_-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun-murmuró ella apenada-No fue mi intención…_

_-Pero Sakura…-replicó Sai._

_-¡Dije que no! ¡No hay discusión!-respondió ella obstinadamente._

_-¡No seas terca, Sakura!-reclamó Sai._

_-¡Que NO!-respondió Sakura apretando nuevamente el cuello de Sasuke._

_-¡No hagas eso!-repitió Sasuke adolorido._

No era a Sakura a quien le hablaba, era a Sai.

_-¿Me hablas a mí?-preguntó él al notar su fría mirada._

_-Si-respondió Sasuke irritado-Deja de provocarla._

Naruto soltó una risita, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírse, Sai se limitó a rodar los ojos y resoplar con irritación. Pasaron un largo trecho en silencio, la razón era que Sai estaba esperando a que Sakura se durmiera para abordar a Sasuke.

_-¿Tú sabías de su condición desde antes, verdad?-le preguntó una vez se aseguró de que Sakura estaba realmente dormida._

Sasuke lo miró con desdén.

_-¿Me hablas a mí?_

Naruto suspiró con resignación, la relación de Sasuke y Sai iba de mal en peor.

_-Te estoy mirando ¿no?-respondió Sai de mala manera-Lo sabías ¿Verdad?_

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

_-¿Y por qué lo ocultaste?-preguntó Sai._

_-¿Qué hubieras hecho de haberlo sabido?-replicó Sasuke._

Sai se detuvo y lo miró desafiantemente, Sasuke se detuvo también, Naruto se puso en medio de los dos por si acaso.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres?-murmuró Sai con rabia contenida-¿Crees que la conoces? ¿Crees que la entiendes?_

Sasuke soltó su habitual resoplido de burla.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres tú, "intento de reemplazo"?_

Sai endureció el gesto, iba a acercarse a Sasuke pero Naruto lo detuvo.

_-Sai-murmuró Naruto sosteniéndolo-Basta._

Sasuke retomó el camino sin darle importancia al asunto.

_-No sé ni me importa que te traes con Sakura-le dijo a Sai-Pero que no se te olvide con quien estás hablando._

Sai resopló, soltándose de Naruto y dándose vuelta. Naruto siguió a Sasuke en silencio, suspiró mirando a Sakura.

_-Te duermes en el momento menos oportuno, Sakura-chan…-susurró para sí._

_-¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke._

Naruto dio un respingo.

_-Hablaba conmigo mismo-mintió._

Se giró hacia Sai que seguía rezagado y molesto.

_-¡Date prisa, Sai! ¡Te vamos a dejar!_

_-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-preguntó Sasuke en voz baja-¿Cuál es su maldita fijación con Sakura?_

_-Sólo quiere protegerla, supongo-respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-Para nadie es un secreto que el mayor sufrimiento en la vida de Sakura-chan has sido tú._

_-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un monstruo-resopló Sasuke._

_-Quizás es así como Sai te ve-dijo Naruto-Desde que llegó a nuestro equipo sólo ha oído hablar de ti y no cosas buenas necesariamente, ya sabes la famita que tienes…_

_-De cualquier manera-replicó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza-¿Por qué no es capaz de hablar delante de ella? Siempre saca los reclamos o las amenazas cuando ella no está presente._

_-¿Amenazas?-repitió Naruto sorprendido-¿Te ha amenazado?_

_-Algo así-respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-Lo que me molesta es que no lo hace delante de ella._

_-Ah, sé porque-dijo Naruto-La última vez que Sai habló mal de ti, Sakura-chan casi lo mata de un puñetazo._

_-¿Qué?-saltó Sasuke._

_-Ellos tienen una especie de pacto al respecto-explicó Naruto-Sai tiene prohibido meterse contigo delante de ella._

_-Ah, ya veo-dijo Sasuke._

_-Los puños de Sakura-chan son de temer-comentó Naruto._

_-Lo sé-sonrió Sasuke._

Sai los adelantó, lanzándole una desagradable mirada a Sasuke al pasar. Naruto se sonrió, le divertía mucho la situación.

_-¿Podría ser que a Sai le gusta Sakura-chan o algo así?_

Sasuke no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con la alusión, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

_-¿Eso te molesta, Sasuke?_

_-Me da igual-respondió él con desdén._

Naruto contuvo la risa.


	4. Capítulo 3

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 3**

La condición de Sakura había retrasado el viaje, de modo que pasarían una tercera noche a la intemperie.

_-¿No estás cansado, Sasuke?_-_preguntó Naruto al detenerse-Llevas casi dos días seguidos cargando a Sakura-chan._

_-Yo puedo llevarla mañana de ser necesario-dijo Sai._

_-Estoy bien-respondió Sasuke._

_-Lo decía porque sé que es bastante pesada-comentó Sai._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Sakura de pronto._

Todos dieron un respingo.

_-Sakura-chan, despertaste…-murmuró Naruto atemorizado._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Sai?-repitió Sakura con voz peligrosamente suave._

_-Nada-titubeó él._

Sasuke le echó una diciente mirada a Naruto. A nadie le convenía estar cerca de Sakura cuando se enojaba.

_-Llevas más de un día dormida, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto apresuradamente-¿Te ayudo a bajar?_

Sasuke se agachó y Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie, seguía débil pero mucho mejor que el día anterior. Sasuke le palpó la frente nuevamente.

_-Tu temperatura ha vuelto a la normalidad._

Sai pasó en medio de ellos y rompió su contacto de un manotazo.

_-¡Oye, Sai!-le reclamó Sakura._

Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo. Sai se giró hacia él.

_-Ya deja de ilusionarla en vano-le dijo-Al final vas a volver a lastimarla._

_-Pareces un disco rayado repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez-respondió Sasuke sin dejarse amedrentar._

_-Es que parece que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo-replicó Sai._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que digas?-respondió Sasuke._

_-Sai…-murmuró Naruto-No me digas que a ti… ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?_

Sakura miró sobresaltada a Sai.

_-¿En serio?_

Sasuke miró a Sakura y se dio vuelta.

_-Qué tontería…_

_-¡No Sasuke-kun!-exclamó Sakura de inmediato-¡No es lo que piensas…!_

_-¿Por qué me sigues dando explicaciones?-replicó Sasuke sin mirarla._

_-Si-intervino Sai sin poder contenerse-¿Por qué le das explicaciones?_

Sakura miró a uno y otro sin saber qué hacer.

_-En serio Sai-reiteró Naruto-¿Sientes algo por Sakura-chan?_

_-¿No eras tú el que sentía algo por ella?-replicó Sai impaciente-Te estoy cubriendo la espalda._

_-¿Cubriendo la espalda?-reaccionaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez._

Sasuke contuvo una risa burlona y se alejó.

_-Valoro el gesto, Sai-dijo Naruto-Pero no es necesario que hagas eso. Sakura-chan sólo es mi mejor amiga y nada más._

_-Creí que tú…-titubeó Sai._

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

_-Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mí._

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke alzaron la mirada hacia él, Naruto nunca se había molestado en ocultar que Sakura le gustaba desde que estaban en la academia. Era la primera vez que decía que no sentía nada por ella y estaba siendo completamente sincero.

_-Eso no quita el hecho-replicó Sai recobrando el aplomo-De que si permitimos que se acerque otra vez a Sasuke va a salir herida._

_-¿Me permiten?-repitió Sakura ofendida._

Se le acercó amenazadoramente y lo agarró de la camiseta.

_-Ven acá, necesito hablar contigo._

Se lo llevó casi a rastras. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke que tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

_-Parece que a Sai si le gusta Sakura-chan-comentó Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Sasuke?_

_-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer al respecto?-respondió Sasuke a la defensiva-No es asunto mío y no me importa en lo absoluto._

_-Perdona-dijo Naruto riendo-Pero me cuesta creerte cuando dices eso._

Sasuke suspiró mirándolo, se conocían demasiado bien.

_-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-¿Sobre Sakura-chan?_

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

_-Si-respondió Naruto-Esa es la verdad. Yo ya no siento nada por Sakura-chan, es mi mejor amiga, eso es todo._

_-¿Y eso se debe a Hyuuga Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos._

_-Ah, si te diste cuenta de eso…-titubeó Naruto sonrojado._

_-Esa chica siempre estuvo detrás de ti, Naruto-respondió Sasuke-Eso era tan obvio como que Sakura estaba detrás de mí._

_-Sakura-chan y el resto de las chicas de la academia-comentó Naruto con humor-Pero para ti sólo cuenta ella ¿Eh?_

_-Dejar de hacer eso, Naruto-replicó Sasuke-En eso el "intento de reemplazo" tiene razón, Sakura estará mejor si permanece lejos de mí._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-reaccionó Naruto de inmediato-Sai sólo dice esas cosas porque está celoso._

_-No importa porque lo diga-replicó Sasuke-Tiene razón. Lo único que le he causado a Sakura es dolor y ella merece ser feliz, merece a alguien digno de ella._

_-¿Y tú no lo eres?-preguntó Naruto._

_-No, no lo soy. Lo tengo claro._

_-Puede ser-dijo Naruto meneando la cabeza de lado a lado-Pero la cosa es que ella te quiere a ti._

_-¿Acaso no ha aprendido nada durante todo este tiempo?-resopló Sasuke-Nunca la he tratado bien, incluso he intentado matarla. Al final, con ese genjutsu quería dejarle claro que no merezco ser salvado._

Naruto lo miró, era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba sobre el genjutsu.

_-¿Puedo preguntar que le hiciste ver?_

Sasuke suspiró mirando al cielo.

_-Yo… Le atravesé el corazón con la mano._

Naruto se estremeció, aún le sorprendía lo cruel que Sasuke podía llegar a ser.

_-¿Sabes? Cuando se trata de Sakura-chan no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te importa y sientes algo por ella, aunque te empeñes en negarlo._

Sasuke iba a responder pero Naruto lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

_-Pienso que lo más justo con ella es que aclares tus sentimientos y le digas lo que sientes. Ella te ha dicho que te ama una y otra vez y tú nunca le has dado una respuesta digna ¿No crees que es lo mínimo que merece?_

_-Claro que lo merece-respondió Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia-Pero ya la he lastimado suficiente._

_-Ese camino a la redención que mencionaste-dijo Naruto-Tiene que incluir a Sakura-chan ¿Verdad?_

_-Eso creo._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no intentas compensarla?-propuso Naruto._

_-¿Compensarla?_

_-Lo que has estado haciendo es un buen comienzo-dijo Naruto._

_-¿Lo que he estado haciendo?-repitió Sasuke sin comprender._

_-Preocuparte por ella, tratarla mejor, velar por su seguridad-explicó Naruto-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te quedas despierto por la noches cuidándola?_

Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojado, la madurez de Naruto lo tomaba por sorpresa.

_-Yo no hago eso como compensación-murmuró un rato después-Lo hago simplemente porque quiero._

Naruto se sonrió palmeándole la espalda.

_-¿Te das cuenta? Ella te importa. Por fin eres sincero._

• _ • •_

Finalmente tras un lento y retrasado viaje llegaron a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena donde fueron bien recibidos y alojados en un hostal de lujo, descansaron un par de horas y se dirigieron a ver a Gaara a su despacho de Kazekage.

_-Bienvenidos-los saludó al verlos entrar._

_-Hola Gaara-sonrió Naruto._

_-Buenas tardes, Gaara-kun-saludó Sakura educadamente._

Sasuke y Sai se limitaron a inclinarse.

_-Así que finalmente has regresado, Sasuke-dijo Gaara al verlo._

_-Finalmente-respondió él._

_-Admito que después de lo sucedido en la Cumbre de los Kages creí que eras un caso perdido-dijo Gaara-Incluso intenté convencer a Naruto de ello, pero es un terco, como bien sabes._

_-Lo sé-respondió Sasuke sonriendo-Pero de no ser por su terquedad yo no estaría aquí._

Naruto se sonrió satisfecho.

_En fin-dijo Sasuke adelantándose-Gaara._

Gaara lo miró expectante. Sasuke tomó aire.

_-He venido aquí como un ninja de Konoha a ofrecer mis más humildes y sinceras disculpas a tu nación, a tu aldea y a ti como Kazekage y como hombre. Lamento los problemas que pude haber causado anteriormente. No volverá a suceder. Es una promesa._

Se inclinó respetuosamente, Naruto y Sakura lo imitaron, contrario a Sai que se mantuvo desafiantemente erguido.

_-Acepto tu disculpa en mi nombre y el de mi nación-respondió Gaara haciéndoles un gesto con las manos para que se incorporaran._

Una vez terminadas las formalidades pudieron relajarse un poco.

_-¿Y cómo se manejan con un solo brazo?-preguntó Gaara._

_-Tsunade-sama está desarrollando unas prótesis-explicó Sakura-Por medio de las células del Primer Hokage._

_-La verdad, no me hace mucha falta-dijo Naruto._

_-¿Y cómo haces los jutsus?-preguntó Gaara._

_-Puedo entrar en modo Kurama y con el chakra puedo hacerlo-dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-Igual que Sasuke._

_-Al activar el Sharingan o el Rinnegan puedo hacer jutsus sin necesidad de hacer sellos-explicó Sasuke._

Hablaron otro largo rato sobre lo acontecido en la guerra. Sakura y Sai se mantuvieron un poco al margen de la conversación, Sai por la molestia que le causaba estar con Sasuke y Sakura porque nunca había sido cercana a Gaara y no podía darse confianzas con un Kage cosa que a Naruto y a Sasuke parecía no importarles. Caía el atardecer cuando dieron por terminada la reunión.

_-¿Cuándo se marcharán?-preguntó Gaara._

_-Mañana a primera hora-respondió Sakura-Sólo nos reabasteceremos y descansaremos, tenemos un itinerario que cumplir y vamos un poco retrasados._

_-Sí, me llegó un informe de Konoha al respecto-dijo Gaara-Se supone que tenían que llegar ayer._

Los tres shinobis de Konoha miraron involuntariamente a Sakura que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-¿Les parece si nos reunimos para cenar esta noche?-preguntó Gaara amablemente._

_-Genial-sonrió Naruto._

_-Pasaré por ustedes al hostal-dijo Gaara._

_-Nos vemos más tarde-sonrió Sasuke._

Se dieron vuelta para salir del despacho.

_-Y Sasuke…-lo llamó Gaara._

Sasuke se volvió.

_-Bienvenido de vuelta._

• _ • •_

_-Eso salió bien-sonrió Naruto al llegar al hostal después de cenar con Gaara, Kankurô y Temari._

_-Estuvo muy bien lo que le dijiste, Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura._

_-La verdad no sabía muy bien cómo tratarlo, después de todo lo que ha pasado-admitió Sasuke._

_-Es verdad-dijo Naruto-Ustedes lucharon en la Cumbre de los Kages._

_-Yo acababa de despertar el Susanoo-dijo Sasuke recordando-Estaba consumido por la oscuridad, estuve a punto de matarlo._

_-Que novedad-comentó Sai con sarcasmo-Sasuke intentando matar a alguien._

Todos lo miraron. Naruto contuvo la risa, la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Sai le resultaba muy entretenida.

_-¿Estás insinuando algo, "intento de reemplazo"?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-No insinúo nada-respondió Sai-Es una verdad universal que quieres matar a todo lo que se mueve._

_-Sasuke tiene esa costumbre-comentó Naruto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-Le gusta intentar matar a las personas que le importan ¿Verdad, Sasuke?_

Sakura lo miró sobresaltada.

_-Quizás por eso nunca me han entrado ganas de matarte "intento de reemplazo"-le dijo Sasuke a Sai con ironía._

Naruto soltó una carcajada palmeándole el hombro a Sai, que se separó.

_-Voy a tomar algo de aire-se excusó y salió._

Sakura seguía mirando a Naruto.

_-¿Sasuke-kun sólo intenta matar a las personas que le importan?_

_-¡Exacto!-sonrió Naruto-El número de veces que ha intentado matarte es directamente proporcional a cuanto le importas._

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Sakura._

_-¡Cierra la boca, Naruto!-lo regañó Sasuke-¡No digas estupideces!_

Sakura se quedó pensativa y para sorpresa de Sasuke comenzó a contar con los dedos, recordando.

_-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-exclamó Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que hacía._

_-Si no recuerdo mal-dijo Sakura-Haz intentado matarme cuatro veces… Eso significa…_

Sasuke se incorporó y le dio la espalda.

_-Idiota._

_-Sí, lo soy-respondió Sakura en voz alta._

Naruto se sobresaltó y Sasuke se giró hacia ella. Sakura lo enfrentó.

_-Sé que no te importo en lo absoluto, que sólo soy una molestia para ti-dijo Sakura-Escuché lo que le dijiste a Kakashi-sensei después de lanzarme el genjutsu._

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada rápida y miraron a Sakura.

_-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-Eso no importa-replicó Sakura-¡Estoy harta! ¡No quiero amarte más!_

Un silencio crudo siguió a esa declaración, Naruto se alejó, yendo hacia la pared y queriendo fundirse con ella, sentía que sobraba en esa conversación, pero estaba muy lejos de la puerta por lo que no podía escabullirse. Sakura suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que le cayeran por las mejillas, se dio vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

_-Nunca quise que lo hicieras en primer lugar-dijo Sasuke._

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Amarme-respondió él-Yo nunca quise que me amaras. Nunca he sido merecedor de tu amor._

_-Pero como ves-dijo Sakura-Soy una idiota._

_-¿No te has dado cuenta con todo lo que ha pasado?-replicó Sasuke-¡Conmigo sólo tendrás sufrimiento y lo sabes!_

_-¡Claro que me he dado cuenta!-gritó Sakura-¡Pero no lo puedo evitar! ¡A pesar de todo lo que has hecho…! ¡A pesar de todo el dolor que me has causado…!_

_-¿No podrías pensar en ti misma por una vez?-replicó Sasuke._

_-¡No puedo!-gritó Sakura enjugándose las lágrimas una vez más-¿No se trata de eso el amor?_

_-¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo merece ser amado?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-¡Claro que sí, idiota!-respondió Sakura decididamente._

Sasuke se quedó pasmado, era la primera vez que Sakura veía esa faceta de él, estaba completamente indefenso.

_-Yo no puedo ser lo que tú deseas-murmuró sonrojado, bajando la mirada._

_-Yo nunca he deseado que seas más de lo que eres-respondió Sakura._

Se quedaron quietos y callados un largo rato, apenas conscientes de que Naruto estaba ahí, mirando a uno y a otro sin saber qué hacer. Sakura respiró profundo y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke estaba paralizado. En efecto, era la primera vez que se sentía tan expuesto, tal como sospechaba, era su debilidad, se apoyó en la pared y resbaló por ella dejándose caer sentado al suelo.

_-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Naruto acercándose con cautela._

Sasuke se cubrió la cara con su única mano.

_-¿Qué rayos es esto…?_

_-Bienvenido a la condición humana, amigo-sonrió Naruto palmeándole la espalda._

_-Que sensación más desagradable-murmuró Sasuke sin aliento-Nunca me había sentido así._

_-He encontrado tu punto débil-sonrió Naruto._

_-No lo divulgues-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿Por qué te resistes?-preguntó Naruto._

_-La verdad-respondió Sasuke-No lo sé._


	5. Capítulo 4

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura despertó temprano al día siguiente, no había dormido bien, la discusión de la noche pasada le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Ver a Sasuke con la guardia baja por primera vez le había calentado el corazón y por primera vez desde que se había enamorado de él veía un rayo de esperanza: Sasuke finalmente había dado una clara señal de que si sentía algo por ella.

Pero como cada cierto período de tiempo era necesario un chequeo médico en la evolución de los brazos perdidos de Naruto y Sasuke, y como Sakura siempre había sido muy estricta y cuidadosa al respecto, se cambió, tomó sus implementos médicos y fue a la habitación de los chicos.

_-Buenos días-saludó tocando la puerta antes de abrirla._

Se quedó callada al verlos, los tres dormían profundamente, Naruto roncaba sonoramente en medio de Sasuke y Sai, que se daban la espalda mutuamente. Se sonrió y se agachó frente a Sasuke, se lo veía tan calmado, su rostro era tan perfecto. Lo físico había sido lo primero por lo que se había sentido atraída hacia él, el tiempo le había demostrado que él era mucho más que eso, examinó sus rasgos que ya no eran tan finos como cuando era un niño, eran los rasgos de un hombre, pero seguía siendo muy atractivo, pensó en todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida, el complot de la aldea y consecuente aniquilación de su clan, su deserción de Konoha, la muerte de Itachi, la pérdida de sus ojos, su inmersión en la oscuridad, todos los crímenes y errores que había cometido, si ella hubiera ido con él ¿Habría sido diferente?

Suspiró desalentada, ella nunca había podido apoyarlo porque él nunca lo había permitido, pensó en el amor que sentía por él, ese amor que se había recriminado, cuestionado e incluso negado a sí misma, pero que el tiempo le había demostrado seguía tan latente como siempre, ese sentimiento no había cambiado, lo amaba, era la única certeza que tenía en su vida, él era el único hombre que había amado, aún no podía entender porque pero esa era su realidad. Cerró los ojos, pensando que quizás algún día, con suerte, él podría amarla al menos la mitad de lo que ella lo amaba a él, para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, era suave y sedoso, se estremeció ante el contacto, ese era su mayor anhelo, poder tocarlo cuando quisiera, abrazarlo, besarlo…

Un súbito movimiento la sacó de su ensueño, abrió los ojos sobresaltada y bajó la vista, Sasuke la miraba fijamente sosteniendo su mano.

Ella se quedó estática, era extraño, esa no era la actitud habitual de Sasuke y el modo de sostener su mano no era el de siempre, curiosamente no se había separado, mantenía la mano de Sakura en contacto con su rostro.

_-Buenos… Días… Sasuke-kun-respondió ella muy sonrojada._

_-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-No no-titubeó Sakura atropelladamente-Es sólo que hoy…_

_-¿Ya debemos irnos?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-No es eso-respondió Sakura cada vez más sonrojada y nerviosa por el contacto-Es que hoy debo chequearles la herida._

Le señaló el brazo con una mano temblorosa.

_ -¿Y por qué me tocabas la cara?-preguntó Sasuke._

Sakura casi echa humo.

_-Eh… Porque… Yo…-suspiró resignada-Soy una idiota._

Sasuke sonrió, estrechándole la mano un instante.

_-Lo eres._

La soltó y se incorporó. Sakura le dio la espalda, intentando recuperar la compostura.

• _ • •_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían dejado atrás la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, todos caminaban en silencio, Sakura aún no superaba el episodio pasado con Sasuke, de vez en cuando se miraba la mano, reviviendo el contacto, recordando el momento, se sentía como una adolescente enamorada; Para evitar que los demás se percataran de su estado, iba muy por delante de ellos, Naruto y Sai se interrogaban visualmente al respecto, Sasuke iba distraído por razones similares, de pronto Naruto se detuvo de golpe.

_-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke inmediatamente._

_-Nos están siguiendo…-murmuró él mirando a todos lados-Son tres o cuatro personas._

_-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Sai._

Naruto entró en Modo Sennin y cerró los ojos para sentir los chakras de los persecutores. Sasuke y Sai lo miraron expectantes, Sakura iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió caminando.

_-Aquí vienen…-murmuró Naruto._

Sasuke desapareció y reapareció delante de Sakura.

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-murmuró ella extrañada._

Naruto soltó una exclamación, todos se volvieron a él.

_-¿Amigos o enemigos?-preguntó Sai._

Naruto les dio la espalda. Estaba sonrojado. Tres personas aparecieron delante de ellos.

_-Ustedes son muy difíciles de alcanzar-comentó uno de los recién llegados._

_-Ah-dijo Sasuke relajándose-Son ustedes._

Se trataba de Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru.

_-Hola a todos-saludó Lee alegremente como siempre._

_-Buenos días-titubeó Hinata._

_-Hola-saludó Naruto sin dejar de darles la espalda. _

_-Hinata, Lee-san, Kiba-exclamó Sakura al verlos-Que sorpresa._

Naruto intentaba controlar el sonrojo y la taquicardia que le había causado ver a Hinata tan inesperadamente. Sasuke lo miró elocuentemente e intentó desviar la atención de él.

_-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-Kakashi-sama nos ha enviado como apoyo para ustedes-explicó Hinata-Al parecer están un poco retrasados con el itinerario._

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

_-¿Y por qué no vino Shino con ustedes? –Preguntó Sai, que siempre se había llevado bien con él debido a lo similar de sus personalidades-Por lo que veo enviaron al Equipo 8._

_-Ah si-dijo Kiba-Es que Lee quiso venir, así que Shino le cedió su lugar._

Todos miraron a Lee que se giró hacia Sakura.

_-Sakura-san-murmuró él con voz soñadora-Tiempo sin verte._

Verla al lado de Sasuke lo inquietaba sobremanera y con justa razón, al saber que el Equipo 8 había sido enviado como apoyo para el Equipo 7 buscó la forma de unirse a la misión. Le había costado años avanzar en su relación con Sakura y tener a Sasuke en la aldea otra vez representaba una enorme amenaza para él, sentía que tenía que ir a marcar territorio y sabía que sería difícil, no sólo estaría Sasuke sino también Naruto.

_-Ehh…-titubeó Sakura extrañada -Hola Lee-san._

_-Debo confesar que te extrañé mucho-dijo Lee._

_-¿Qué?-murmuró Sakura sin entender la razón de su extraña actitud._

Naruto y Sasuke resoplaron a la vez.

_-Lee, no caigas tan bajo-susurró Kiba._

Lee se inclinó ante Sakura ceremoniosamente.

_-He venido a protegerte, Sakura-san._

_-¿De qué?-preguntó Sakura desconcertada._

Lee miró a Sasuke un momento.

_-De todo._

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreírse burlonamente. Lee al notarlo no pudo resistir el impulso.

_-Sakura-san._

Nuevamente fue como un flashback de su primer encuentro en el Examen de Selección de Chuunin, Lee le lanzó uno de sus particulares besos volados.

_-¿Lee-san?-exclamó Sakura asustada echándose hacia atrás._

Pero no tuvo necesidad de esquivarlo porque Sasuke lo agarró con la mano, lo apretó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

_-No has cambiado nada, Cejas Encrespadas._

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el inesperado gesto, Lee se tensionó, el gesto de Sasuke era para él un desafío directo.

_-Finalmente te pones serio con esto, Sasuke-kun-murmuró con gravedad._

_-¿Alguna vez no he sido serio con algo?-preguntó Sasuke sin dejarse amedrentar._

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

_-Un nuevo rival para nosotros, Naruto-kun-dijo Lee._

_-A mí no me incluyan en esa faena-replicó Naruto._

_-¿Ah no?-preguntó Lee extrañado._

Hinata miró a Naruto con curiosidad.

_-No-dijo Naruto y retomó el camino._

_-Entonces-dijo Lee volviéndose a Sasuke-Esto es entre tú y yo, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke se limitó a resoplar con desdén y alcanzó a Naruto.

_-¿Hacia dónde debemos dirigirnos ahora?-preguntó Kiba siguiéndolos._

_-El siguiente destino es-dijo Sakura leyendo el itinerario-La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla._

Sasuke resopló con desanimo.

_-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Hinata._

_-No me entusiasma tener que ver a la Mizukage…_

_-¿Por qué?-saltó Sakura de inmediato._

_-¿También intentaste matarla?-murmuró Sai con sarcasmo._

_-De hecho ella casi me mata a mí-replicó Sasuke._

_-¿O es otra de tus fans?-sonrió Naruto dándole con el codo en las costillas._

_-Espero que no…-murmuró Sasuke._

Avanzaron todo el día sin detenerse, Sai estaba mucho más contento con Kiba y Lee ahí, se la pasaron hablando todo el camino. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke iban callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Naruto y Hinata eran los más tensos. Naruto por su parte, no había interactuado con ella desde el funeral de Neji, estaba muy nervioso de tenerla ahí, no sabía cómo tratarla y Hinata estaba algo resentida con él por haber gritado a viva voz en la guerra que Sakura era su novia, así que tampoco sabía cómo tratarlo.

Sakura seguía perdida en sus ensoñaciones con Sasuke cuando su propia voz la hizo volver a la realidad:

_-¿Estás bien?_

Sakura lo miró sin poder evitar sonreír, cada señal de preocupación que Sasuke le daba la hacía inexplicablemente feliz.

_-Estoy bien-sonrió._

_-¿Estás segura? Te veo algo pálida-replicó Sasuke._

Sakura se acercó, sin dejar de avanzar, y tomó su única mano, poniéndola en contacto con su mejilla. Sasuke no pudo evitar estremecerse y sonrojarse.

_-Temperatura normal-sonrió ella._

El detalle no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Lee apretó los puños con rabia, Sai rodó los ojos con fastidio y Naruto sonrió fraternalmente, Hinata se dio cuenta del detalle y desvió la mirada.

_-Acampemos aquí-dijo Naruto al llegar a una pequeña cueva al final de la zona montañosa que daba paso a un extenso valle._

Se acomodaron en la cueva, encendieron una fogata y comieron algo. Hinata fue la primera en dormirse acurrucada con Akamaru, Naruto y Lee hablaban sobre las anécdotas en la guerra, Sasuke se hallaba sentado en silencio en medio de Sakura y Naruto, mientras Sai y Kiba los observaban.

_-¿Puedo preguntar porque Shino no vino con ustedes?-preguntó__ Sai a Kiba._

_-Es que Lee estaba tan preocupado de que Sakura estuviera con Sasuke-explicó Kiba-Que en cuanto supo que nuestro equipo fue elegido para ir en su apoyo fue a hablar conmigo para pedirme que le cediera mi lugar._

_-¿Y no accediste?_

_-Es obvio que no-replicó Kiba._

_-¿Por qué?_

Kiba miró a su lado, donde Hinata y Akamaru dormían profundamente.

_-No podía dejarla sola-respondió._

_-¿A Hinata-san? ¿Por qué?-repitió Sai sin entender._

Kiba no respondió pero miró dicientemente a Naruto que estaba enfrascado en una ruidosa conversación con Lee.

_-¿Por Naruto?_

_-Mi deber con Hinata es protegerla-dijo Kiba-Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que salga lastimada._

_-¿Crees que Naruto puede lastimarla?-preguntó Sai._

_-No intencionalmente-respondió Kiba-Pero Naruto se idiotiza cuando Sakura está cerca. Ya lastimó suficiente a Hinata gritando en la guerra que Sakura era su novia._

_-Ya veo…-murmuró Sai pensativo-Pues quizás te interese saber qué hace poco Naruto declaró que Sakura ya no le interesa de esa manera, que es sólo su amiga._

_-¿Él dijo eso?-preguntó Kiba sorprendido._

Sai asintió, mirando fijamente a Sakura, que seguía ensimismada, sentada junto a Sasuke, el sueño empezaba a vencerla, de modo que cabeceaba por momentos. Se tardó en percatarse que le estaban hablando.

_-Oye…_

Una ligera y súbita sacudida la despertó, Sasuke le había dado un empujoncito con su propio cuerpo.

_-Te estoy preguntando si estás bien-dijo él con impaciencia._

_-¿Eh? ¿Ah?-titubeó Sakura desorientada-Si, estoy bien…_

_-¿Te subió la fiebre?-preguntó Sasuke-Estás rara._

_-No, sólo tengo algo de sueño-respondió Sakura._

_-Entonces duérmete-dijo Sasuke._

Volvió a mirar al frente, Sakura lo miró un largo rato.

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Sasuke impaciente._

_-Sigo sin entender porque te preocupas tanto por mí-respondió Sakura._

_-Porque quiero-respondió Sasuke bruscamente._

_-Esa no es una respuesta-replicó Sakura._

Sasuke no respondió ni se movió. Sakura suspiró resignada y se recostó, dándole la espalda.

_-Supongo que…-escuchó la voz de Sasuke tras ella-Sólo quiero… Compensar un poco todo el daño que te he hecho._

Sakura se giró hacia él, sorprendida.

_-Sasuke-kun…_

Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, se limitó a sonreírle lo más dulcemente que pudo, él hizo contacto visual un instante y volvió la mirada al frente. Sakura reflexionó un rato y tomó la mano de Sasuke junto a ella.

_-Se me ha ocurrido una forma en que puedes compensarme…_

Sasuke la miró desconcertado.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste después de desertar de Konoha-dijo Sakura._

Sasuke desvió la mirada, era evidente lo molesto que estaba.

_-¿Y qué viene siendo todo?_

_-Todo-respondió Sakura como si fuera muy obvio-Quiero saberlo todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Incluso lo que sea que hayas hecho con esa chica de los lentes._

_-Idiota-se sonrió Sasuke-Con Karin nunca pasó nada. Ella sólo me era útil, es todo._

_-Aunque haya pasado-reiteró Sakura-Quiero saberlo. Quiero saber todo de ti, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke la miró, pensativo.

_-La mayoría de las cosas que hice no me enorgullecen._

_-Lo sé y no me importa-respondió Sakura con seguridad._

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-Ya te lo dije-respondió ella-Quiero saber todo de ti._

_-¿Y si…?-titubeó Sasuke._

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada-murmuró Sasuke ruborizado._

_-Sasuke-kun-insistió Sakura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada pero no respondió.

_-¿Acaso te preocupa que deje de amarte cuando sepa todo de ti?-preguntó Sakura interpretando correctamente la preocupación en la mirada de Sasuke._

Sasuke desvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

_-¿No decías que eso sería lo mejor para mí?-reiteró Sakura._

Sasuke no respondió ni la miró. Sakura volvió a tomarle la mano.

_-No te preocupes-sonrió-Por si no te lo he demostrado suficiente… No puedo dejar de amarte sin importar lo que hayas hecho._

Sasuke permaneció en silencio un largo rato.

_-Está bien-dijo al fin-Te lo contaré todo._


	6. Capítulo 5

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura despertó cuando apenas amanecía, aún estaba oscuro, se sobresaltó al percatarse que su mano aún estaba posada encima de la de Sasuke, lo que quería decir que habían dormido enlazados. Sonrió, sintiéndose la chica más afortunada del mundo, el rostro de él no estaba muy lejos del suyo, sintió deseos de besarlo pero se contuvo limitándose a darle un corto beso en la frente, se levantó y salió de la cueva. Dio la vuelta hacia un arroyo cercano, se sorprendió al ver que había alguien más ahí.

_-¿Hinata?_

La mencionada, que estaba agachada en la orilla del arroyo, se volvió, estaba llorando.

_-¿Estás bien?-saltó Sakura-¿Por qué lloras?_

Hinata se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas.

_-No… Yo sólo…_

Sakura se le acercó.

_-¿Qué tienes__?_

_-Es sólo que… Extraño mucho a Neji-nii-san-murmuró Hinata-Y a veces me siento demasiado triste por eso._

_-Creí que quizás era por Naruto…-se aventuró Sakura._

_-Naruto-kun nunca sería la razón de mi llanto-dijo Hinata con seguridad-Él es la razón de mi felicidad._

Sakura la miró sorprendida por su franqueza.

_-Mientras él sea feliz yo soy feliz-dijo Hinata-Sin importar con quien esté._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Porque tengo claro que Naruto-kun sólo tiene ojos para Sakura-san-respondió Hinata-Pero mientras él sea feliz, nada más importa._

_-Pero Hinata…-titubeó Sakura._

Hinata dio un respingo.

_-¡Cuidado!_

Una ráfaga de kunais con sellos explosivos cayó alrededor de ellas. Las dos kunoichis saltaron esquivando la explosión.

_-¿Estás bien, Sakura-san?-preguntó Hinata de pie en medio del arroyo._

_-Si-respondió Sakura mirando alrededor muy alerta-¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

_-¡Por fin te encuentro sola, zorra!_

Sakura esquivó justo a tiempo a alguien que se lanzó contra ella por la espalda, se trataba de Karin.

_-Tenías que ser tú…-suspiró Sakura con resignación._

_-He venido a ajustar cuentas contigo, zorra-respondió Karin_

_-¡Sakura-san!-exclamó Hinata corriendo hacia ellas._

_-¡Suigetsu!-dijo Karin._

Hinata soltó un grito, por alguna razón y sin importar el chakra enfocado en sus pies, comenzaba a hundirse en el agua como si de arena movediza se tratase.

_-¡Hinata!-gritó Sakura._

Era Suigetsu, mimetizado en el agua había agarrado a Hinata por los tobillos y la hundía con él. Karin aprovechó la distracción de Sakura y la barrió con las piernas haciéndola caer al suelo, pero Sakura no dio espera, rodando por el suelo y llegando hasta ella.

_-¡Shanarooo!-gritó dando un poderoso puño al suelo generando una potente onda que lanzó lejos a Karin._

_-¡Karin!-gritó Suigetsu._

_-¡No pasa nada!-gritó Karin impaciente-¡Atrapa a la otra! _

_-¡Suirô no jutsu!-exclamó Suigetsu y Hinata quedó irremediablemente atrapada en una esfera de agua y chakra._

_-¡Hinata!-gritó Sakura corriendo hacia ella._

_-¡De ti me encargo yo, zorra!-gritó Karin corriendo hacia ella para interceptarla._

Sakura dio un rodeo y giró hacia Karin, esquivando el golpe y propinándole un certero puño en el estómago que la lanzó por los aires.

_-¡Karin!-volvió a gritar Suigetsu._

Karin se incorporó muy adolorida.

_-Maldita zorra…_

_-Para que sepas con quien estás tratando-murmuró Sakura con satisfacción._

_-Idiota-se quejó Suigetsu-Te dije que no sería sencillo, si Sasuke se entera se pondrá furioso._

_-¡Eso no me importa!-respondió Karin muy agitada-¡Es la única manera de que Sasuke deje esa maldita aldea!_

Sakura la miró desconcertada.

_-¿De qué rayos hablas?_

_-¡Si te borro del mapa Sasuke no tendrá ninguna razón para volver a esa aldea!-gritó Karin._

_-¿Estás diciendo que Sasuke-kun regresó por mí?_

_-¡Maldita zorra!-gritó Karin herida-¡Sasuke es mío! ¡Somos el uno para el otro! ¡Tú no has estado con él en todo momento! ¡No has estado dispuesta a dar tu vida por él! ¡No…!_

_-¡No vengas a hablarme de Sasuke-kun como si lo conocieras!-replicó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia-¡Si de verdad lo amaras desearías que fuera feliz!_

_-¡Cierra la boca!-gritó Karin-¡Yo lo he esperado durante años!_

_-¡Yo lo he esperado mi vida entera!-respondió Sakura._

Se dio vuelta y siguió su camino hacia Hinata y Suigetsu.

_-¡Karin!-gritó Suigetsu al verla acercarse-¡Haz algo, no me puedo mover!_

Pero Karin estaba incapacitada por la fuerza del golpe, aún no podía levantarse. Suigetsu resopló impaciente.

_-Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu._

Varios clones de agua de Suigetsu rodearon a Sakura que comenzó a golpearlos para abrirse paso, pero dado el lugar Suigetsu tenía la ventaja, mientras ella luchaba contra la multitud de clones Karin aprovechó para recuperarse y examinar la situación, gracias a su habilidad de ver y sentir el chakra, había notado un ligero rastro del chakra de Sasuke en el brazo derecho de Sakura, comprendió que se trataba de una herida y tomaría ventaja de ello.

• _ • •_

_-Sasuke-kun…_

Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que Sasuke podía escuchar era la voz de Sakura repitiendo su nombre, suponiendo que estaba soñando con él otra vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, quería dormir un poco más, de repente una sensación cálida surgió en su frente, un beso ¿Acaso era él quien estaba soñando?

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

Abrió los ojos, despertando sobresaltado, el tono angustiado en la voz de Sakura lo alertó. Alzó la mirada, ella no estaba a su lado como esperaba, se incorporó mirando alrededor, todos dormían en la cueva, excepto Akamaru que movía a Kiba con el hocico para despertarlo. Sakura y Hinata brillaban por su ausencia.

_-¿Qué pasa, Akamaru?-se quejó Kiba adormilado._

Akamaru gruñó gravemente.

_-¿Qué Hinata y Sakura qué…?-exclamó Kiba despertando sobresaltado._

Sasuke se volvió.

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

Kiba no alcanzó a responder, un agudo grito resonó en el aire.

_-¡Sakura!-exclamó Sasuke levantándose de un salto._

Naruto despertó con un respingo.

_-¡Hinata!_

Ambos corrieron, dando la vuelta a la cueva hacia el arroyo, los demás los siguieron a toda prisa. La escena que los esperaba fue desconcertante. Hinata se hallaba en medio del arroyo, atrapada en una prisión de agua, cerca de ella estaba Karin, sosteniendo a una inconsciente Sakura por su brazo derecho y con los dientes firmemente clavados en su clavícula.

_-¡Sakura-san!-gritó Lee al verla._

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan?-gritó Naruto._

_-Absorbe su chakra-explicó Sasuke-Tenemos que separarla de ella, si le absorbe todo el chakra Sakura podría morir._

_-¡Hinata!-gritó Kiba al notar que a ella le costaba respirar dentro de la esfera de agua._

Sasuke levantó la mano, un denso hilo de chidori se disparó contra la zona del arroyo cercana a Hinata, donde Suigetsu estaba camuflado en el agua, dada la debilidad del elemento agua contra el elemento relámpago, Suigetsu no sólo apareció a la vista sino que quedó completamente inmovilizado.

_-Era obvio que me encontrarías-suspiró Suigetsu resignado._

_-Lo sabía-dijo Sasuke-¡Naruto!_

Naruto comprendió de inmediato, echó a correr hacia el arroyo, propinándole una poderosa patada a Suigetsu y liberando a Hinata de la prisión.

_-¿Estás bien, Hinata?_

_-Naruto-kun…-murmuró ella sonrojada._

Karin dejó de morder a Sakura y se giró hacia Sasuke.

_-¡Te dije que no te librarías tan fácil de mí, Sasuke!_

_-Suéltala-respondió Sasuke._

Lee y Sai rodearon a Karin.

_-¡Si se acercan la mataré!-gritó ella._

_-Dije que la sueltes-repitió Sasuke acercándosele._

_-¡Te juro que la mataré!-respondió Karin._

_-Yo te mataré a ti si no la sueltas-dijo Sasuke._

_-Sasuke-kun…-murmuró Lee inquieto._

Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

_-¡Aléjate!-gritó Karin aferrada a la inconsciente Sakura._

_-Es mi última advertencia, Karin-respondió Sasuke sin detenerse._

_-¿Por qué, Sasuke?-gritó Karin con los ojos empañados-¿Por qué la eliges a ella? ¡No es más que una debilucha que…!_

Se interrumpió abruptamente, un hilo de chidori acababa de atravesar el brazo con el que sostenía a Sakura, Karin la soltó, gritando de dolor, Sasuke fue hacia ellas, sostuvo a Sakura y alzó la mirada hacia Karin, una enorme mano esquelética compuesta de un turbio chakra color violeta apareció de la nada, estrellando a Karin contra la montaña. Todos se quedaron pasmados ante semejante reacción, había pasado tiempo desde que Sasuke había usado el Susanoo.

_-Naruto-kun-murmuró Hinata a su lado-Debemos darnos prisa, el flujo de chakra de Sakura-san es mínimo._

_-¡Sasuke!-lo llamó Naruto de inmediato._

_-Vámonos-dijo Sasuke sosteniendo a Sakura y echándosela a la espalda. _

Naruto sostuvo a Hinata echándosela a la espalda también, se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

_-¡Sasuke!-gritó Karin a lo lejos._

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Sasuke.

_-Karin, es la única vez que diré esto-dijo Sasuke dedicándole una gélida mirada-Si vuelves a acercarte a Sakura te mataré._

Avanzó, seguido por todos los demás. Kiba miró a Hinata que iba en la espalda de Naruto, completamente sonrojada y se notaba lo incómoda que estaba.

_-Oye Naruto-le dijo Kiba en voz baja-Si quieres Akamaru puede llevar a Hinata._

_-¿Eh?-murmuró Naruto extrañado._

_-Sí, Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata-Soy muy pesada, mejor voy con Akamaru…_

_-No eres pesada-replicó Naruto sin dejar de mirar el camino._

Kiba y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada.

_-Pero con un solo brazo no debe ser fácil-insistió Kiba._

_-Es igual-respondió Naruto-Mira a Sasuke, lleva a Sakura-chan sin problemas._

_-Pero yo soy más pesada que Sakura-san-replicó Hinata._

_-Para mí no-replicó Naruto a su vez-Quiero llevarte ¿Tiene algo de malo?_

Hinata se quedó pasmada sin saber que decir.

_-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Hinata-sonrió Naruto-Te lo debo._

_-Por favor, no digas eso-murmuró Hinata avergonzada._

_-Pero es la verdad-respondió Naruto-Te debo todo, Hinata._

Hinata suspiró desalentada, si bien Naruto había intentado simplemente ser agradecido, para ella esas palabras tenían un significado diferente, la hacían sentirse una carga, le demostraban que sus acciones para con ella eran mero compromiso.

_-¿Estás bien?-murmuró Kiba a su lado. _

Hinata no lo miró ni le respondió, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Kiba que resopló con irritación.

_-¿Qué era lo que querían esta vez?-preguntó Sai refiriéndose al reciente ataque._

_-Al __parecer esa chica tenía algo pendiente con Sakura-san-dijo Hinata en voz baja-No le sorprendió ver que era ella la atacante._

_-Ah ¿Las atacaron por sorpresa?-preguntó Lee._

Hinata asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

_-¿Qué hacían en ese sitio tan temprano en primer lugar?-preguntó Naruto. _

_-No conozco los hábitos de Sakura-dijo Kiba-Pero Hinata siempre se levanta temprano y da una caminata. Sobre todo cuando necesita pensar._

_-Kiba-kun…-murmuró Hinata avergonzada._

_-¿En serio, Hinata?-sonrió Naruto-¿Y en qué pensabas?_

Hinata se sonrojó al límite, sin poder responder.

_-No seas pesado, Kiba-kun-dijo Lee, comprendiendo la situación de Hinata._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto sin entender nada._

Sakura, inconsciente con la cabeza colgando del hombro de Sasuke, soltó una ligera exhalación, Sasuke se sobresaltó y duplicó la velocidad, dejando rezagados a los demás, que se apresuraron a acelerar el ritmo para alcanzarlo. Lee, a quien le había molestado sobremanera la situación no pudo contenerse más.

_-Sasuke-kun._

Todos se volvieron hacia Lee que se había acercado a Sasuke. Él se limitó a mirarlo.

_-Yo llevaré a Sakura-san-dijo Lee._

Sasuke siguió avanzando sin dar muestras de haberlo escuchado.

_-Sasuke-kun-insistió Lee-Te estoy hablando._

_-Te escuché-respondió Sasuke._

_-Quiero llevarla-reiteró Lee-Tengo los brazos para hacerlo._

Sasuke entornó la mirada pero no respondió.

_-Cejas encrespadas-intervino Naruto-No es el momento para eso, debemos darnos prisa y llevarla a un hospital._

_-Pero fue culpa de Sasuke-kun que Sakura-san quedara en ese estado-replicó Lee-No tiene derecho a llevarla._

_-¿Culpa de Sasuke?-murmuró Kiba sin entender._

_-Esa chica atacó a Sakura-san por Sasuke-kun-explicó Lee-Así que ya sea directa o indirectamente él es el culpable._

_-Mayor razón para ser yo quien la lleve a un médico-dijo Sasuke._

Todos lo miraron.

_-Y también fuiste muy duro con la otra chica-dijo Lee-La maltrataste mucho._

_-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si alguien amenazaba la vida de la mujer que amo?-repitió Lee ofendido con la pregunta._

_-Ah si-dijo Sasuke-No hiciste nada._

Lee se interpuso en el camino de Sasuke y se detuvo de golpe, obligándolo a esquivarlo y detenerse. Todos se detuvieron alrededor de ellos.

_-No te voy a permitir que digas algo como eso otra vez, Sasuke-kun-dijo Lee muy serio._

Sasuke lo miró inexpresivamente.

_-Yo amo a Sakura-san, siempre la he amado-dijo Lee-Y lucharé por ella hasta la muerte, no importa a quién tenga que enfrentarme ¿Comprendes lo que estoy diciendo?_

_-En realidad no-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿Cómo podría alguien como tú comprenderlo?-replicó Lee-No mereces su amor y lo sabes._

_-Claro que lo sé-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿Entonces por qué regresaste?-preguntó Lee._

Sasuke lo miró sin responder.

_-Sakura-san merece algo mejor-dijo Lee._

_-Claro que lo merece-respondió Sasuke._

_-Ella merece alguien que la valore, alguien como yo-replicó Lee._

_-Mala suerte-respondió Sasuke-Ella me quiere a mí._


	7. Capítulo 6

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 6**

Todos, a excepción de Sasuke, se hallaban sentados alrededor de la cama de Sakura en el hospital, había pasado un día y una noche sin reaccionar, según los médicos habían tenido suerte, la cantidad de chakra que le quedaba era mínima y podía haber muerto o en su defecto, quedado con consecuencias de por vida.

_-Hinata, deberías ir a que te revisen también-le dijo Kiba por tercera vez._

_-Estoy bien-respondió ella con paciencia._

_-Pero has estado tosiendo desde lo del arroyo-dijo Kiba._

_-Ahora que lo pienso, Kiba tiene razón-comentó Naruto-¿No deberías ir a que te revise un médico, Hinata?_

_-No pasa nada, estoy bien-repitió Hinata._

_-Sakura-san-exclamó Lee._

Todos se volvieron, Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos y observaba confundida a su alrededor.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sai._

_-Me pesa el cuerpo-murmuro Sakura extrañada intentando incorporarse._

_-Quédate acostada-dijo Kiba-Aún están regenerando tu chakra._

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Esa chica-dijo Hinata-Te inmovilizó tomándote del brazo y te mordió._

_-¿Me mordió?-exclamó Sakura._

_-Sí, cerca del cuello-dijo Hinata señalándole la herida._

Sakura se tocó las vendas que le cubrían la herida, le dolía tan sólo tocarla.

_ -¿Qué me hizo?_

_-Alguna técnica de succión de chakra-dijo Hinata-Quedaste inconsciente casi de inmediato, al rato llegaron Naruto-kun y los demás._

_-¿Y qué pasó después?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Sasuke inmovilizó al monstruo acuático que aprisionaba a Hinata y yo la liberé-dijo Naruto-El Cejas Encrespadas y Sai rodearon a la chica que te tenía pero fue Sasuke quien se encargó de ella._

_-¿Ah sí?-murmuró Sakura._

_-Ver a Sasuke enojado es de miedo-comentó Kiba-Esa pobre chica casi no la cuenta._

_-¿Estaba enojado?-murmuró Sakura extrañada._

_-Furioso-asintió Naruto-Fue la primera vez desde que terminó la guerra que usó el Susanoo._

_-¿Usó el Susanoo? ¿En serio?_

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

_-¿Y dónde está Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Sakura._

_-La Mizukage lo convocó a su despacho-explicó Lee._

_-¿Solo?-exclamó Sakura sobresaltada._

_-Fue una de las condiciones de la Mizukage-dijo Sai-Al parecer tienen su pasado._

_-Eso no me sorprendería-dijo Lee en voz alta-Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido popular con las chicas._

_-Sai-kun, Lee-kun-murmuró Hinata incómoda al ver la expresión de Sakura._

_-No tienes que preocuparte, Sakura-chan-sonrió Naruto-Sasuke no es de ese tipo de hombres. Además la Mizukage es una viejita como la abuela Tsunade._

Una aclaración de garganta los hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Sasuke estaba ahí y tras él la mismísima Terumî Mei, Mizukage de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-sonrió Sakura al verlo._

_-¿Se puede saber a quién le dijiste "Viejita", Uzumaki Naruto?-preguntó Mei muy molesta._

_-Eh… Yo…-titubeó Naruto sin saber que decir._

Sasuke esquivó el alboroto yendo hacia la ventana y sentándose en el marco. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada.

_-¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó en voz baja._

_-Tan bien como se podía esperar-respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros._

La expresión de Sakura lo hizo mirarla.

_-No pasó nada-murmuró sin dar espera-Nada de lo que estás imaginando._

_-¿Acaso dije algo?-se defendió Sakura avergonzada._

_-Tu cara lo dice todo-respondió Sasuke reprimiendo una sonrisa._

_-Dijiste que me contarías…-replicó Sakura enfurruñada._

_-Y lo haré-respondió Sasuke-Cuando sea el momento._

Sakura se cruzó de brazos con gesto de capricho y se giró para mirar el bullicio de Naruto intentando librarse de la ira de la Mizukage. Lee los miraba de reojo.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sasuke._

Su tono había cambiado, se notaba preocupado. Sakura se volvió hacia él.

_-Estoy bien-murmuró con desaliento y bajó la mirada-Lamento lo que pasó…_

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Sasuke desconcertado._

_-Por permitir que esa chica me venciera así…_

_-Si alguien debe disculparse soy yo-la interrumpió Sasuke-Eso pasó por mi culpa._

_-¿Por qué está tan obsesionada contigo en primer lugar?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Podría preguntarte lo mismo-sonrió Sasuke burlonamente._

_-¡Oye!-se quejó Sakura intentando golpearlo con la mano._

Sasuke le sostuvo la mano mirándola con gravedad.

_-Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder._

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sakura extrañada por su abrupto cambio de actitud._

_-Karin-explicó Sasuke-No permitiré que se te vuelva a acercar._

_-Sasuke-kun…-murmuró Sakura conmovida-No fue tan grave, estoy bien._

_-Pudiste morir-replicó Sasuke desviando la mirada._

_-No sabía que podía ver el chakra, ella notó la herida de mi brazo y tomó ventaja de eso, de otro modo no habría podido ganarme, te lo aseguro-replicó Sakura._

_-Lo sé-respondió Sasuke-Pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo._

Sakura iba a responder justo cuando entró un ninja médico.

_-Disculpe Mizukage-sama, hay demasiadas personas en la habitación y la condición de la paciente aún es delicada…_

_-Claro-dijo Mei-Vamos muchachos, los invito a almorzar. _

_-¡Vamos!-exclamó Naruto animado._

_-Sasuke-kun-dijo Mei con voz empalagosa-Quiero seguir hablando contigo, guapo._

Sakura se sobresaltó, mirando a Sasuke.

_-Creí que ya todo estaba dicho-respondió Sasuke-Mizukage… -sama._

_-Sólo las formalidades-respondió ella-Ya que volvemos a ser aliados, hay una relación que debemos nutrir._

_-Le aseguro que Naruto es más adecuado para eso que yo-replicó Sasuke sin dejar de ser respetuoso aunque se notaba el esfuerzo que le costaba hacerlo._

_-Es que a mí no me gustan los rubios-respondió Mei-Me gustan más los morenos._

Kiba y Sai no podían aguantarse la risa mirando a Sasuke, mientras Hinata, Naruto y Lee estaban pendientes de la reacción de Sakura.

_-Si vamos a ello y sin ánimo de faltarle el respeto, Mizukage-sama-respondió Sasuke carismáticamente -A mí no me gustan las pelirrojas._

Sakura no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos miraron expectantes a Mei que se quedó pasmada un instante.

_-Supongo que eres de otro tipo de mujeres-sonrió ella tomando el asunto con humor y mirando un segundo a Sakura-No sabes de lo que te pierdes, querido._

Sasuke no respondió y ella se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación.

_-Vamos jóvenes de Konoha, la paciente necesita descansar._

_-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de comer, Sakura-san?-preguntó Hinata._

_-De eso nada-la atajó el ninja médico recién llegado-La paciente no puede consumir sólidos ni líquidos mientras dure el proceso de transfusión de chakra._

_-¿En serio? –se quejó Sakura que de verdad tenía hambre._

_-Lo siento, tendrá que esperar-dijo el ninja médico-La estamos hidratando vía intravenosa._

_-Pobre Sakura-chan-murmuró Naruto._

_-Vendremos a verte después de almorzar, Sakura-san-sonrió Lee-Descansa._

_-Gracias y buen provecho-sonrió ella._

Comenzaron a salir, Sakura se cubrió la cara con las cobijas, se sentía mal, estaba siendo una molestia otra vez. Se destapó cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana, para su sorpresa Sasuke seguía sentado ahí.

_-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿No vas a almorzar?_

_-No tengo hambre-respondió él sin mirarla._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Si, además ya ves lo pesada que se pone la Mizukage-respondió él._

_-Sigues siendo un imán de chicas-comentó Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-No es algo que yo busque-replicó él-De hecho es bastante irritante._

Sakura se sonrió y se recostó sin dejar de mirarlo.

_-¿Estás cansada?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-No-respondió Sakura-Me siento bien._

_-¿Tienes sueño?_

_-No._

Sasuke se acomodó en el marco de la ventana y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Sakura lo miró desconcertada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

_-¿Recuerdas esa pelea que tuve con Naruto en la terraza del hospital? Intentaste detenernos y casi sales herida por culpa nuestra._

Sakura se quedó pasmada un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Kakashi me abordó después de eso, yo estaba tan consumido por la rabia y la envidia que sentía hacia Naruto que casi no recuerdo lo que me dijo, no quise escucharlo-siguió Sasuke-Esa misma noche fui abordado por unos subordinados de Orochimaru. Ellos me retaron, me mostraron los alcances del poder del Sello Maldito y me invitaron a ir con ellos. Supongo que si habrás escuchado mencionarlos, fueron los que lucharon contra el Equipo de Shikamaru durante la persecución posterior a mi deserción. Eran conocidos como los cuatro del Sonido._

Sakura estaba tan sobrecogida por el inesperado relato de Sasuke que le daba miedo hablar, no quería dañar la atmósfera, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez más.

_-Después de eso decidí abandonar la aldea, alisté mi maleta y salí, ahí me encontré contigo…-siguió Sasuke._

Sakura no dijo nada, era un recuerdo particularmente doloroso para ella. Sasuke volvió a tomar aire.

_-Cuando hablé contigo esa noche… Te mentí._

_-¿Me… Mentiste?-murmuró Sakura._

Sasuke asintió.

_-Cuando mencionaste esa primera charla que habíamos tenido en ese mismo lugar, te dije que no lo recordaba, pero no era cierto. Lo recordaba bien, pero te mentí porque pensé que quizás de ese modo sería más fácil para ti dejarme ir._

Sakura se quedó en silencio, las escenas de esa triste noche le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

_-¿Quieres que siga o ya está bien por hoy?-preguntó Sasuke al ver su expresión._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Dijiste que querías que te contara todo lo que viví después de dejar la aldea-dijo Sasuke-Lo voy a hacer, te contaré todo._

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse violentamente.

_-¿Quieres que siga?-repitió Sasuke._

_-Por favor-sonrió Sakura-Sigue._

• _ • •_

Una vez terminaron de almorzar regresaron a la habitación de Sakura, Naruto se adelantó a los demás, sabía que Sasuke se había quedado con ella y no quería que los interrumpieran, se asomó sigilosamente y al verlos hablando, se dio vuelta.

_-Sakura-chan está dormida-les dijo-Mejor regresemos al hostal. _

_-¿En serio?-se quejó Lee decepcionado._

Justo un ninja médico pasó por ahí.

_-La paciente necesita descansar ¿Verdad?-le preguntó Naruto señalando el cuarto de Sakura._

_-Sí, entre más tiempo repose más pronto se regenerará su chakra-respondió el médico._

_-¿Lo ven?-sonrió Naruto-Dejémosla descansar._

_-Yo quiero darme una vuelta por la aldea-dijo Kiba-Es la primera vez que vengo._

_-También yo-dijo Sai._

_-Hagamos un tour-sonrió Lee que siempre estaba animado-¿Vienen, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san?_

_-Claro-sonrió Hinata._

Kiba, Lee y Sai caminaron por el pasillo para salir del hospital, Naruto se rezagó a propósito.

_-Hinata._

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo y se volvió.

_-¿Si?_

Naruto le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara, Hinata se sobresaltó y se alejó muy nerviosa.

_-Ven un momento-reiteró Naruto._

_-¿Para qué…?-titubeó Hinata._

Naruto perdió la paciencia, fue hacia ella y la sostuvo del brazo. Justo entonces los demás se giraron hacia ellos.

_-¡Adelántense!-les dijo Naruto-¡Los alcanzaremos más tarde!_

_-¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntó Kiba con perspicacia._

_-No tardaremos-replicó Naruto._

Lee y Sai intercambiaron miradas elocuentes, en cambio Kiba estaba bastante molesto.

_-¿Estás bien, Hinata?-le preguntó._

Ella asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza. Naruto se dio vuelta y la llevó con él en la dirección contraria.

_-¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Naruto!-le advirtió Kiba a lo lejos._

_-¿A qué viene eso?-replicó él extrañado._

_-Kiba-kun-murmuró Hinata negando repetidamente con la cabeza._

Kiba soltó un gruñido y cruzó la esquina, perdiéndose de vista, Lee y Sai lo siguieron, Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata.

_-¿De qué hablaba Kiba? ¿Tener cuidado con qué?-le preguntó._

_-Olvídalo-replicó Hinata-No le hagas caso._

Naruto se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, llevándola a la estación de enfermeras del hospital.

_-Disculpe-saludó._

_-¡Ah, Uzumaki-kun!-la saludó una enfermera bastante joven y bonita-Lo estábamos esperando._

Hinata no pudo evitar indisponerse ante el trato de la enfermera hacia Naruto, sus intenciones eran más que obvias. Eso era muy común después de la guerra, Naruto era el héroe del mundo ninja y por ende no le faltaban admiradoras.

_-Ella es la chica que le mencioné-sonrió Naruto sin darse cuenta de nada, ni del coqueteo de la enfermera ni de la molestia de Hinata._

_-Ah, Hyuuga-san ¿Verdad?-saludó la enfermera._

_-Si-respondió Hinata algo confusa-Hyuuga Hinata._

Naruto la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en una de las camillas.

_-¿Qué haces, Naruto-kun?-murmuró Hinata._

_-Cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le preguntó la enfermera._

_-¿Eh?-murmuró Hinata desconcertada._

_-Estuvo atrapada en una prisión de agua con una densidad de chakra bastante alta-explicó Naruto-Y ha estado tosiendo desde entonces._

_-Naruto-kun…-murmuró Hinata-¿Estabas… Preocupado por mí?_

Naruto se sonrió sonrojado y se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. La enfermera la revisó, encontrando una ligera cantidad de agua mezclada con chakra en sus vías respiratorias, una vez eliminada, Hinata se sintió mucho mejor.

_-Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun-murmuró ella nerviosa cuando salían del hospital._

_-Descuida, habrías hecho lo mismo por mí-replicó él._

Siguieron caminando en un silencio un poco tenso.

_-Mmm…-titubeó Naruto incómodo-Hinata…_

_-¿Si?-murmuró ella sin quitar la vista del camino._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Claro._

_-¿Estás enfadada conmigo o algo por el estilo?_

Hinata lo miró, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron desvió la vista.

_-¿Yo?-murmuró-¿Enfadarme con el héroe de la aldea? ¿Enfadarme con el héroe que salvó al mundo ninja? ¿Cómo podría?_

A Naruto no le cayó nada bien esa respuesta.

_-No estoy preguntando por el "héroe de Konoha"-replicó enfurruñado-Hablo de mí, Uzumaki Naruto, como el simple hombre que soy._

Hinata lo miró desconcertada.

_-No pretendía ofenderte, Naruto-kun…_

_-No es eso-murmuró Naruto recuperando la compostura-Es que no me gusta que me encasillen en eso del "héroe"…_

_-Creí que ese era tu mayor sueño…_

_-Pero no por eso quiero perder mi identidad-replicó Naruto-No me gusta ser encasillado, mucho menos por ti, Hinata._

_-¿Por mí?_

Naruto se detuvo y la miró muy seriamente.

_-Eres la única que me conoce realmente, eres la única que me aceptó desde el principio. Es muy importante lo que pienses de mí._

Hinata lo miró muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

_-Naruto-kun…_

_-Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo incondicional que me has dado todos estos años-continuó Naruto hablando muy rápido a causa de los nervios-Yo no sería quien soy ahora, no habría podido superarme y convertirme en el ninja que soy. No habría podido luchar como lo hice. Todo fue gracias a ti._

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

_-Hiciste lo mismo por mí en el pasado, Naruto-kun-respondió-Te lo debía._

Se miraron a los ojos un minuto, pero algo en los ojos de Hinata había cambiado y Naruto pudo notarlo, no era la misma mirada de aquella Hinata decidida que lo había defendido a costa de su propia vida frente a Pain, ni de aquella Hinata que lo había apoyado firmemente durante la guerra, era una mirada triste y un tanto ausente.

_-Hinata… ¿Qué ocurre…?_

_-Lamento si te hice sentir mal de alguna manera, Naruto-kun-murmuró Hinata._

_-No, tú nunca…-replicó Naruto._

_-Neji-nii-san-lo interrumpió Hinata-Me atesoró mucho en vida y eso fue gracias a que tú reparaste nuestra relación, rompiste la barrera de las ramas familiares de nuestro clan y nos diste la oportunidad de recomenzar como hermanos. _

Naruto la miró sin comprender.

_-Las palabras que Neji-nii-san te dijo antes de morir-dijo Hinata-No quiero que sean una carga para ti, Naruto-kun._

Naruto se sobresaltó, recordando: "_Naruto_, _Hinata-sama moriría por ti. Por eso tu vida ya no es sólo tuya" _

_-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hinata?_

_-No quiero ser más una carga para ti, Naruto-kun-respondió ella-Comprendo y acepto tus sentimientos. No tienes que forzarte más. No me debes nada._

Naruto no supo que decir. Hinata posó la mano en su mejilla un instante y sonrió.

_-Sé lo que se siente así que… De verdad lamento que Sakura-san no sienta lo mismo que tú._

Se dio vuelta y se alejó corriendo, perdiéndose de vista en la distancia.


	8. Capítulo 7

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 7**

Sasuke había hablado sin detenerse durante más de una hora, le había contado los arduos entrenamientos con Orochimaru, el pesado ambiente que había tenido que soportar entre los ninjas del Sonido por ser el "favorito", la nueva gente que había conocido y la dura misión que se había propuesto: Aprender todo lo posible de Orochimaru y al mismo tiempo estudiar el modo de vencerlo antes de que él pudiera apoderarse de su cuerpo; Como pasó a ser conocido como el "Doctor Serpiente" por sus investigaciones al respecto, como había comenzado a trazar su plan para formar el equipo Hebi e ir en busca de Itachi. No le sorprendió que a Sakura le importara más cómo decidió los miembros de su nuevo equipo que cómo derrotó a Orochimaru, era obvio que lo de Karin la inquietaba bastante.

_-Orochimaru me había mostrado todos sus laboratorios y guaridas-explicó Sasuke-Conocía a todos sus subordinados, de ese modo me hice una idea de quienes me resultarían útiles y quienes no; A Suigetsu y a Juugo los encontré en los archivos cuando investigaba sobre las serpientes y a Karin la conocí cuando visité una de las prisiones, aunque según ella nos habíamos visto antes, en el Examen de Selección de Chuunin en Konoha, pero yo no recuerdo eso._

_-¿Y por qué la elegiste a ella?_

_-Tiene habilidades excepcionales-respondió Sasuke sin darle importancia-No sólo puede ver y sentir el chakra, puede rastrearlo e identificarlo, además es ninja médico._

_-Toda una niña genio por lo que veo-murmuró Sakura desviando la mirada-Con razón…_

_-¿Con razón qué?-preguntó Sasuke extrañado._

_-Con razón quiere estar contigo-respondió Sakura-Y con la forma como hablas de ella me cuesta entender porque no están juntos._

_-Eras tú la que quería saber-se defendió Sasuke-Además, ya te he dicho que ella no me interesa ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?_

_-Quizás si sean el uno para el otro como ella dice-murmuró Sakura-Un par de genios deberían estar juntos._

_-Eso me tiene sin cuidado-respondió Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia._

_-¿Seguro que es aquí donde quieres estar?-murmuró Sakura con el temor reflejado en la voz._

_-¿No lo he demostrado suficiente?-replicó Sasuke._

_-Estuviste con ella mucho tiempo-murmuró Sakura._

_-No Quiero Estar Con Ella-dijo Sasuke acentuando palabra por palabra._

Sakura se sonrió tímidamente.

_-No te gustan las pelirrojas._

Sasuke asintió y se encogió de hombros.

_-Pero a ti te gustan las chicas de cabello largo-dijo Sakura._

Sasuke contuvo la risa.

_-Ese fue un rumor que se regó en la Academia cuando éramos niños._

_-¿No era cierto?_

_-Nunca lo pensé en realidad-respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Pero… Yo… Mi cabello…-titubeó Sakura, pero se quedó callada cuando Sasuke la miró._

_-Sé que fue por ese rumor que dejaste crecer tu cabello-dijo Sasuke._

Sakura se sobresaltó y le dio la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo.

_-Lamento que lo perdieras de esa forma en el Bosque de la Muerte-murmuró Sasuke-Eso también fue por mi culpa._

Sakura se volvió sobresaltada.

_-Eso no fue tu culpa, Sasuke-kun-respondió inmediatamente-Fue una decisión que tomé por protegerlos. No me arrepiento._

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

_-Entonces… -titubeó Sakura que quería aclarar ese inquietante asunto de una buena vez-¿No quieres estar con esa chica…?_

Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia.

_-Estoy donde quiero estar._

Sakura sintió su corazón estremecerse y su sonrojo se intensificó, se miraron fijamente, justo entonces entró alguien a la habitación.

_-Sakura-chan, necesito hablar contigo._

Era Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura desviaron la mirada inmediatamente, Sasuke regresó a sentarse al marco de la ventana, Naruto miró a uno y a otro, notando la atmósfera.

_-Lo siento…-murmuró incómodo-No quería interrumpir._

_-No interrumpiste nada-murmuró Sasuke._

Sakura se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, intentando calmar su intenso rubor.

_-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Naruto?-preguntó Sakura para cambiar el tema._

_-Necesito consejo-respondió Naruto._

Se dejó caer sentado en una silla, se veía completamente agobiado. Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sasuke._

Naruto suspiró desalentado.

_-Es que… Hinata…_

Una vez comenzó a hablar le fue imposible detenerse, tenía tanto reprimido dentro de sí que lo soltó todo, sus miedos, su frustración, lo mal que se sentía. Sakura y Sasuke lo escucharon en silencio hasta que se desahogó por completo.

_-¿Por qué me dijo eso?-murmuró Naruto abatido-¿Acaso me odia?_

_-Es obvio lo que sucede, Naruto-le dijo Sasuke-Ella te ama pero cree que tú no._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ella cree que me amas a mí-le explicó Sakura-Me dijo algo parecido en el arroyo antes del ataque sorpresa._

_-Pero no es así-replicó Naruto._

_-¿Se lo has dicho?_

_-No me dio oportunidad._

_-Y no sólo eso, ella cree que tus atenciones se deben a la promesa que le hiciste a Neji antes de su muerte-dijo Sakura-Cree que te sientes comprometido por eso. Y te dijo todo eso para liberarte._

_-¡Pero eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no necesito liberarme de nada!-replicó Naruto a los gritos._

_-Entonces díselo -respondió Sasuke._

_-No quiero indisponerla más-murmuró Naruto mirando al suelo-No quiero volver a ver esa expresión en su cara._

_-Pues aclara todo de una vez-replicó Sakura._

_-Siento que sólo lograré lastimarla más y no quiero-respondió Naruto._

_-Es tu decisión-dijo Sasuke-Pero deberías ser claro con ella._

_-¿Y tú con qué autoridad moral me dices eso, Sasuke?-replicó Naruto-Nunca en tu vida has sido claro con Sakura-chan._

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, Naruto tenía razón y no podía rebatir su argumento.

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto?-intervino Sakura al ver la expresión de Sasuke-No ha habido una persona que haya sido más clara conmigo que Sasuke-kun._

Los dos shinobis la miraron desconcertados.

_-¿De qué estás hablando tú, Sakura-chan?-replicó Naruto._

_-Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido claro sobre sus sentimientos-respondió Sakura con tono casual, como si comentara el clima-Siempre me ha dejado claro que no siente nada por mí, no me sorprendería si me odiara._

Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke que estaba pasmado con la mirada perdida.

_-No tienes que preocuparte, Sasuke-kun-sonrió Sakura con tranquilidad-Ya me acostumbré._

Sasuke no hizo ni dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla.

_-Perdona-murmuró Sakura ante su fría mirada-No quería indisponerte…_

_-No lo hiciste-murmuró Sasuke desviando la vista._

_-Naruto._

Los tres miembros del Equipo 7 se giraron hacia la puerta, Kiba estaba ahí, su expresión hablaba por sí sola.

_-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo Kiba._

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, el tono de Kiba era muy inusual, estaba serio y eso era raro en él.

_-Ven conmigo-reiteró Kiba._

Naruto se incorporó y salió tras él. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron.

_-Quizás debería hablar con Hinata-comentó Sakura-Aclararle que no hay nada entre Naruto y yo._

_-Es asunto de ellos dos-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana-No deberías meterte._

_-Pero Naruto está sufriendo-replicó Sakura-Y Hinata también._

_-Cierto-respondió Sasuke-Pero no te corresponde a ti solucionarlo, deben hacerlo ellos mismos._

Sakura suspiró preocupada, Sasuke la miró, escucharla decir con tanta tranquilidad que estaba casi segura de que él la odiaba lo había dejado inquieto.

_-Oye Sakura…_

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él pero una enfermera entró justo en ese momento.

_-Haruno-san-la saludó-¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy?_

Sasuke les dio la espalda rápidamente.

_-Bien-respondió Sakura mirando a la enfermera-Aunque muero de hambre._

_-Pronto podrá comer nuevamente-respondió la enfermera yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación-En cuanto la transfusión de chakra se complete y su herida sane._

_-¿Herida?-murmuró Sasuke dándose vuelta._

La enfermera retiró las vendas del cuello de Sakura, la herida causada por los dientes de Karin estaba tan fresca como si acabara de ser abierta y era mucho más profunda de lo que se podría esperar de una simple mordida. Sakura no pudo evitar inquietarse ante la preocupada expresión de Sasuke.

_-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?_

_-¿No debería haber sanado ya?-preguntó Sasuke a la enfermera._

_-No es una herida común-respondió la enfermera examinándola-La causante debe tener alguna técnica de Línea Sucesoria, no es un chakra normal, la sanación llevara tiempo._

_-Pero eso no le afectara ¿O sí?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-Sólo retrasara su recuperación, pero nada más-respondió la enfermera._

_-¿Tan mal se ve?-preguntó Sakura al ver sus expresiones._

_-Mmm…-murmuró Sasuke intentando disimular-No mucho._

_-Uchiha-san, debo pedirle que se retire-le dijo la enfermera-Iniciaremos el tratamiento de Haruno-san._

Sasuke se levantó y pasó junto a Sakura para salir, pero ella lo sostuvo del brazo.

_-¿Si te pido que te quedes… Lo harías…?-murmuró ella sosteniéndolo firmemente pero mirando al suelo._

Sasuke la miró en silencio, la enfermera los observaba expectante.

_-Regresaré más tarde-dijo Sasuke en voz baja._

_-No puedo evitar sentir mucho miedo cuando te veo marchar-murmuró Sakura._

_-Será sólo un momento-replicó Sasuke-No le des tanta importancia._

Sakura no respondió pero seguía sosteniéndolo con manos temblorosas. Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia.

_-¿Hay algún problema si me quedo?-preguntó._

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él, que miraba a la enfermera.

_-Lo más recomendable sería que salga-reiteró la enfermera-No es un procedimiento agradable ni sencillo para Haruno-san._

_-Sakura-murmuró Sasuke mirándola._

_-Por favor-murmuró Sakura estrechándolo-Quédate._

Sasuke miró nuevamente a la enfermera.

_-Me quedaré._

_-Uchiha-san-replicó la enfermera incómoda-Como le dije es un procedimiento delicado._

_-Mayor razón para quedarme-respondió Sasuke._

• _ • •_

Kiba caminaba decididamente y Naruto lo seguía en silencio. Se encontraron con Lee y Sai en la puerta del hospital.

_-Hola Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun-saludó Lee._

_-¿Y Hinata-san?-dijo Sai._

_-En el hostal con Akamaru-respondió Kiba sin mirarlos ni dejar de caminar._

_-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Lee._

_-Sakura está en su habitación a solas con Sasuke-dijo Kiba-Deberías ir a ver, Lee._

Lee se sobresaltó y sin dar espera entró al hospital, Sai siguió mirando a Kiba y Naruto.

_-¿Está todo bien, muchachos?_

_-Descuida Sai-murmuró Naruto alejándose detrás de Kiba-Nos vemos luego._

Se alejaron del casco urbano de la aldea hasta una hermosa cascada que caía a un estanque. Kiba se giró hacia Naruto.

_-Voy a hacerte esta pregunta sólo una vez, Naruto._

Naruto lo observó en silencio.

_-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hinata?_

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse instantáneamente.

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…?_

_-Responde._

_-Bueno… Yo…-titubeó Naruto._

_-¡Decídete!-exclamó Kiba impaciente-¡No permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar!_

_-¿Qué?-exclamó Naruto-¿Yo la he lastimado antes?_

_-¿Crees que para ella fue fácil confesarte su amor y defenderte a costa de su vida y que tú no le dieras una respuesta?-exclamó Kiba enfadado-¿Crees que para ella fue sencillo apoyarte como lo hizo en la guerra y que a la primera oportunidad gritaras a viva voz que Sakura era tu novia? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en cómo tus actos le afectan a ella? ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar en cómo la hace sentir? ¡Ella te ha amado toda su vida, Naruto! _

Naruto se quedó pasmado. Todo era mucho más grande de lo que él imaginaba y tal como Kiba decía, nunca había pensado más allá, siempre había pensado en sí mismo. Había preferido mirar a otro lado, le daba miedo enfrentar ese sentimiento y todo lo que implicaba.

_-Yo nunca…-murmuró Naruto mirando al suelo-Creí ser capaz de provocar esa clase de sentimientos en alguien._

_-Pues ya ves que te equivocas-respondió Kiba-Lo que te pregunto es que vas a hacer al respecto._

_-No lo sé…-murmuró Naruto abatido-No sé qué hacer._

_-¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso en la guerra?-exclamó Kiba-¿Sabes el daño que le hiciste al decir eso? _

_-¡No lo sé!-gritó Naruto-Simplemente se me salió, se me subió la popularidad a la cabeza, quería impresionar a mi papá… Yo… No pensé en Hinata… Soy un idiota._

_-¡No te discuto eso, idiota!-respondió Kiba._

Naruto suspiró agobiado.

_-No sé qué puedo hacer para resarcirlo… Yo…_

_-¿Sigues amando a Sakura?-preguntó Kiba._

_-Nunca la amé-respondió Naruto de inmediato-Eso no fue más que una atracción. _

_-¿Estás seguro?-murmuró Kiba._

_-Completamente._

_-¿Y por Hinata que sientes?_

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-replicó Naruto a la defensiva._

_-Hinata es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana-respondió Kiba seriamente-Mi deber es cuidarla y protegerla. Te repito, no permitiré que la lastimes más._

_-No es mi intención-respondió Naruto._

_-Entonces dime ¿Qué sientes por Hinata?-repitió Kiba._

_-Hinata es la persona más importante para mí. Me conoce y me entiende cómo nadie. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que sea feliz-respondió Naruto._

_-¿La amas?-preguntó Kiba._

Naruto se sobresaltó mirándolo, Kiba suavizó el gesto.

_-No respondas a la ligera, piénsalo._

Naruto tomó aire y cerró los ojos, recordando cada vez que Hinata se sonrojaba, desviaba la mirada o se desmayaba, cada instante, cada interacción, cada detalle, cada palabra de aliento, cada sonrisa de confianza, cada agradecimiento, cada contacto. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo se tardó tanto en notarlo? ¿Cómo había pasado por alto algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo?

Abrió los ojos, Kiba lo miraba expectante. Naruto asintió sonriendo.

_-La amo._

_-Ya era hora, idiota-suspiró Kiba._

_-¿Lo sabías?-murmuró Naruto._

_-Lo sospechaba-respondió Kiba-Ahora ve a hablar con ella y aclara todo este lío._

_-¿De veras cree que me acerco a ella por la promesa que le hice a Neji?-preguntó Naruto._

_-Está convencida de eso-respondió Kiba-Haz algo al respecto._

_-Lo haré._


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Hola! En primer lugar quedo gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de favoritos y seguidores que reúne mi historia con cada nuevo capítulo que subo… Agradezco cada review que me han dejado, incluso los que me reclaman por no actualizar rápido… xD**_

_**Esta historia sigue su curso y espero que la sigan como hasta ahora :)**_

_**Un saludo especial para Mimichis-chan, Carlita-chan Uchiha, Aritou, Metalero-7896, .3597, Rachel, Guezaa, fruit993, Gea Euridice, Nekatniss y a la impaciente Chica de los ojos jade por sus comentarios en cada capítulo y su entusiasmo por cada actualización. **_

• _ • •_

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 8**

_-Lo siento, en este momento la paciente se encuentra en medio de su tratamiento-decía una enfermera al impaciente Lee que intentaba entrar a la habitación de Sakura._

_-Pero Sasuke-kun está adentro-replicó Lee acaloradamente-¿Por qué no puedo entrar yo también?_

_-Fue a petición de Haruno-san que Uchiha-san se quedó en la habitación-explicó la enfermera._

_-¡Es injusto!-se quejó Lee en voz alta._

Sasuke, en el interior de la habitación alzó la mirada al escuchar el escándalo afuera, se hallaba junto a la cama de Sakura que apretaba su mano con fuerza mientras la enfermera le succionaba cuidadosamente el chakra que Karin había impregnado en la mordida, esa era la razón por la que la herida no cerraba ni presentaba mejoría. Dicho procedimiento era bastante doloroso para Sakura, por lo que Sasuke le había ofrecido su mano para amainar el dolor, conocía las consecuencias de un apretón de esa naturaleza pero no le importaba.

_-¡Déjeme entrar!-se oyó la voz alterada de Lee afuera._

_-Ese idiota…-susurró Sasuke levantándose con intención de ir a la puerta y exigirle silencio._

_-Déjalo…-murmuró Sakura sosteniéndolo entre jadeos-Quédate conmigo…_

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear más que antes.

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke preocupado pues ella parecía haber perdido el conocimiento._

_-Ya falta poco, Haruno-san-la animó la enfermera enfocada en su tarea-Aguante._

_-Lo lamento-murmuró Sakura sin abrir los ojos-Estoy siendo una molestia…_

_-No, no lo eres-replicó Sasuke inmediatamente-Todo esto fue mi culpa._

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Sakura._

Sakura entreabrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

_-Yo no te odio-dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos._

_-Eso… No es necesario-jadeó Sakura._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-No es necesario que seas condescendiente conmigo-respondió Sakura-Ni que mientas._

_-¿Y por qué haría eso?-replicó Sasuke irritado._

_-Decías que querías compensarme-murmuró Sakura-Y no quiero que te sientas obligado a…_

_-¿Podrías callarte?-la interrumpió Sasuke enojado-No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Parece que no me conocieras._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Nunca me he sentido obligado a nada-respondió Sasuke –Hago lo que hago porque quiero, no por obligación ni mucho menos. No estoy mintiendo._

_-¿Entonces… No me odias?-titubeó Sakura._

_-Nunca te he odiado-respondió Sasuke-Y nunca te odiaría._

_-Pero he sido una inútil, lo único que he hecho es perseguirte y llorar…_

_-Quizás-murmuró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-Pero también has sido la que nunca dejó de creer en mí, la que nunca se resignó a perderme, la que siempre quería evitarme las caídas, la que ha tomado mi mano en momentos dolorosos, la que ha llorado por mí, la que ha estado dispuesta a morir por mí…_

_-Sasuke-kun…_

Se miraron, el uno perdido en los ojos del otro, Sakura sonrió conmovida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke suavizó el gesto y entonces…

_-Terminamos-dijo la enfermera._

Sakura y Sasuke se sobresaltaron y su contacto visual se rompió, por un momento habían olvidado que la enfermera estaba ahí, Sakura incluso había olvidado el dolor del procedimiento.

_-Gracias por la ayuda, Uchiha-san-sonrió la enfermera._

Sasuke la miró y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_-La herida no tardará en sanar y así se completará la transferencia de chakra-dijo la enfermera-Mañana estará casi del todo recuperada._

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama, estaba exhausta.

_-Ahora si es mejor que se retire, Uchiha-san-dijo la enfermera-Haruno-san necesita dormir._

Sakura seguía sosteniendo su mano pero Sasuke se separó, mirándose la mano que estaba amoratada por la fuerza de la kunoichi. Ella ya no replicó, estaba más dormida que despierta. Sasuke le dio la vuelta a la cama para salir de la habitación.

_-Sasuke-kun-murmuró Sakura._

Sasuke se detuvo sin volverse.

_-Gracias-sonrió Sakura y cayó dormida al instante._

Sasuke no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa y salió.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

Había olvidado que Lee estaba afuera, pero decidió ignorarlo, no estaba de humor para discusiones tontas.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-insistió Lee impaciente._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de caminar._

_-¿Por qué estabas adentro…?-comenzó Lee._

_-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer-lo interrumpió Sasuke._

_-¿Qué…?-exclamó Lee ofendido._

_-Sakura intenta descansar así que cierra la boca-volvió a interrumpir Sasuke._

_-¡Maldición!-exclamó Lee golpeando la pared con el puño._

_-¡Te estoy diciendo que te calles, idiota!-replicó Sasuke exasperado, tomándolo del chaleco y arrastrándolo por el pasillo para alejarlo de la habitación de Sakura._

_-¿Por qué?-se lamentó Lee dejándose llevar-¿Por qué tiene que amarte a ti? ¿Por qué no puede amarme a mí?_

_-Créeme-murmuró Sasuke soltándolo-Me he preguntado lo mismo durante años._

_-Sin embargo no puedes negar que eso te hace feliz ¿Verdad?_

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

_-¿Verdad?-insistió Lee._

_-¿Y qué si así fuera?-murmuró Sasuke sin mirarlo._

_-¡Que no es justo!-respondió Lee como si fuera muy obvio._

_-Lo sé-respondió Sasuke-Pero ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?_

Siguió alejándose por el pasillo, Lee realmente quería detenerlo, discutir con él, pero no tenía argumentos para hacerlo. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, Sasuke siempre le había llevado una ventaja enorme en cuanto a Sakura y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

El cambio en el tono de Lee hizo que Sasuke se detuviera.

_-De hombre a hombre, quiero que me mires a los ojos y respondas algo con honestidad-dijo Lee._

Sasuke no respondió ni se movió, Lee fue hacia él y lo enfrentó, acercando mucho su rostro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_-¿La amas?_

A Sasuke siempre le había incomodado la cercanía física con la gente, pero la expresión de Lee era tan seria y decidida que alejarse habría sido una ofensa de su parte, era cosa de hombres, cuestión de honor. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada, no tenía nada que ocultar pero tampoco nada que decir. Tras un corto pero sustancioso momento Lee suspiró con resignación y se separó.

_-Más te vale que la atesores y la cuides. Y no la hagas llorar otra vez o te las verás conmigo._

Sasuke no respondió, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y siguió su camino, perdiéndose de vista al cruzar la esquina. Sai los observaba desde la distancia.

• _ • •_

Un grupo de ninjas caminaban en silencio en medio de la nieve, saliendo del País de Agua, había pasado un día entero desde que dejaron atrás la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, intentando ponerse al día en el retrasado itinerario que manejaban.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Naruto no había logrado hablar con Hinata desde el incidente entre ambos días atrás, ella se negaba a hablarle, sólo le respondía el saludo y cada vez que él intentaba abordar el tema, se cerraba, ignorando sus palabras o alejándose de él. De manera que iban en extremos opuestos el grupo y evitaban mirarse. Lee iba en una actitud similar hacia Sakura, una vez tomada su decisión de renunciar a ella, quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible, Sakura por su parte, iba tan ensimismada recordando ese último momento con Sasuke en el hospital que ni siquiera se había percatado del dilema de Lee y, aunque ya estaba recuperada, iba sobre el lomo de Akamaru, pues Naruto y Sasuke habían insistido en que no se esforzara aún, Hinata iba a su lado muy pendiente de su estado y su aspecto, Kiba caminaba delante de ellas, junto a Sai que seguía muy pendiente de sus interacciones con Naruto, pues lo habían dejado intrigado cuando se los había topado en la entrada del hospital. Sasuke y Naruto cerraban la marcha, Naruto iba pensativo y bastante abatido por la actitud de Hinata y Sasuke, como siempre, era completamente ajeno al ambiente que lo rodeaba.

_-Acampemos aquí-dijo Kiba cuando comenzaba a oscurecer._

Naruto se dejó caer sentado en el suelo inmediatamente, Hinata evitó mirarlo, pues le dolía verlo así y no quería flaquear en su decisión. Lee y Sai fueron a buscar leña para hacer una fogata pues el frío en el País del Agua era difícil de tolerar. Una vez encendieron la fogata y tomaron una cena ligera, se fueron a dormir sin hablar mucho, pues la tensión en el ambiente era difícil de sobrellevar. Los shinobis insistieron en que las chicas durmieran junto a Akamaru para que les brindara su calor, pero Sakura no estaba conforme con eso, esperó a que todos se durmieran y se arrastró sigilosamente por el suelo para acercarse disimuladamente a Sasuke.

_-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Sasuke en voz baja._

Sakura se sobresaltó y se quedó estática, vislumbró la silueta de Sasuke en medio de la oscuridad, se hallaba sentado de brazos cruzados.

_-No sabía que estabas despierto, Sasuke-kun…_

_-Deberías quedarte con Akamaru, hace frío-respondió él sin mirarla._

_-No importa-replicó Sakura-Yo… Quería hablar contigo…_

_-Esta noche no-respondió Sasuke mirando al frente._

_-¿Por qué?-se quejó Sakura._

Sasuke pudo ver su silueta acercándosele.

_-Los demás podrían estar despiertos y… Esas palabras no son para que las escuche cualquiera…-murmuró Sasuke._

_-¿Son sólo para mí?-sonrió Sakura._

Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojado, afortunadamente para él estaba oscuro, pero su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Sakura.

_-Ahora duérmete-dijo Sasuke incómodo._

_-Quiero quedarme contigo-replicó Sakura._

_-Haz lo que quieras pero duérmete-respondió Sasuke._

Sakura se recostó a su lado, estar lejos de Akamaru tuvo un efecto inmediato, hacía más frío del que ella esperaba, comenzó a temblar inevitablemente. Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia y se quitó la capa para echársela encima.

_-Te resfriarás-murmuró Sakura._

Sasuke tomó un trozo de capa para cubrirse él también.

_-Ahora sí, duérmete ¿Quieres?_

Sakura se sonrió, estiró el brazo hacia él para tomar su mano, pero justo entonces una serpiente apareció de la nada entre ellos, ahogó un grito incorporándose de un salto, al volverse miró muchísimas serpientes lanzándose sobre los demás. Sasuke la sostuvo tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara, cuando ella lo miró desconcertada se percató que tenía el sharingan activado.

_-¿No podías esperar a que se durmiera?-preguntó Sasuke en voz alta hacia la oscuridad._

_-¿Qué está pasando…?-murmuró Sakura quitando la mano de Sasuke de su boca._

Sasuke la acalló con un gesto y volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad, las serpientes seguían apareciendo y lanzándose sobre ellos, pero no atacaban, solamente los rodeaban, deslizándose entre ellos, fue entonces cuando Sakura se percató del sharingan brillando en cada par de ojos, Sasuke las tenía controladas.

_-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… Pero no tengo tiempo que perder._

Sakura ahogó un grito al reconocer la voz y se aferró tan fuerte a Sasuke que lo hizo sobresaltar y mirarla, ella estaba completamente aterrada, todos sus temores reprimidos, los miedos que creía haber dejado atrás, todo regresó de golpe, sólo con escuchar esa extraña voz. Fue como si aquella espantosa imagen de muerte con la que había sido marcada tantos años atrás volviera, tuvo una horrible y tétrica regresión, comenzó a temblar y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

_-¿Sakura?-murmuró Sasuke extrañado al verla así._

Y de pronto, el miedo irracional se transformó en furia y un poderoso instinto protector se apoderó de ella, soltó a Sasuke y se incorporó, colocándose delante de él, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a defenderlo a costa de lo que fuera.

_-¡Aléjate de aquí, fenómeno!-gritó con la voz temblorosa de ira-¡No permitiré que te le vuelvas a acercar! ¡No volverás a tocarlo! ¡Lo protegeré con mi vida! ¡No volverás a alejarlo de mi lado! ¡Maldito monstruo!_

Sasuke se sobresaltó, anonadado por esa reacción, Sakura no dio espera y sacó un kunai, lanzándose contra el recién llegado completamente furiosa.

_-¡Orochimaru!_


	10. Capítulo 9

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 9**

Orochimaru sonreía burlonamente mientras Sakura se acercaba corriendo a él con el kunai en alto, levantó las manos, listo para defenderse.

_-¡Sakura!-gritó Sasuke al darse cuenta._

Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, Sakura era muy rápida y Orochimaru también, así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, enfocar la mirada era suficiente. Orochimaru realizó sellos a toda velocidad y escupió una enorme cantidad de saliva que resultó ser ácido, Sakura intentó esquivarlo, pero no hubo necesidad, una enorme y esquelética mano de chakra color violeta la cubrió, protegiéndola, ella se giró, Sasuke la miraba con el sharingan brillando en su ojo derecho.

_-Ni se te ocurra-murmuró Sasuke mirando a Orochimaru._

_-Así que es cierto que regresaste, Sasuke-kun-dijo Orochimaru limpiándose la boca._

La mano del Susanoo agarró a Sakura y la llevo de vuelta donde Sasuke, dejándola detrás de él y desapareciendo en el aire.

_-Que rápido corren las noticias-comentó Sasuke._

_-¿Qué esperabas?-sonrió Orochimaru de la misma manera-Karin fue a buscarme para quejarse sobre tu modo de tratarla, supongo que la caballerosidad no hace parte de tus encantos._

_-Yo no le debo nada ni ella a mí-respondió Sasuke-Si me hubiera dejado en paz como le dije no le habría pasado nada._

_-Al parecer perdiste los estribos cuando estuvo a punto de matar a tu querida Sakura-chan-dijo Orochimaru._

_-¿Y qué con eso?-replicó Sasuke._

_-Bueno, no puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad-respondió Orochimaru encogiéndose de hombros-Quería venir a verlo con mis propios ojos._

_-Si eso era todo ya puedes irte-respondió Sasuke._

_-Es realmente fascinante ver cómo te ha cambiado esta chica, Sasuke-kun-sonrió Orochimaru._

La mirada de Sasuke cambió, su paciencia se había agotado.

_-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?-preguntó con la irritación marcada en la voz._

_-Quiero hablar-respondió Orochimaru poniéndose serio también._

_-¿De qué?-replicó Sasuke._

_-Hay un par de cosas que necesito tratar contigo-respondió Orochimaru._

_-Pues yo no tengo nada que tratar contigo-respondió Sasuke a su vez._

_-Vamos, no seas desconfiado-replicó Orochimaru-No volverás a saber de mí ni de Karin si aceptas._

Sasuke alzó la mirada, librarse de Karin de una vez por todas era una oferta tentadora, sabía que a pesar de todo ella todavía respetaba a Orochimaru.

_-Bien-respondió Sasuke incorporándose._

Sakura lo sostuvo del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez.

_-¡Oye!-se quejó él al caer._

_-¡No, Sasuke-kun!-chilló Sakura aferrándose a él con ambos brazos-¡No puedes volver a irte! _

_-No voy a irme-replicó Sasuke._

Sakura se aferró aún más a él, ocultando la cara en su pecho.

_-Otra vez no, por favor…_

_-Vaya Sasuke-kun-comentó Orochimaru con sorna-Que dañada dejaste a esa pobre chica._

Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron, ambos igual de molestos, pero Sakura respondió primero.

_-¡No te lo llevarás! ¡No otra vez! ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a volver a permitirlo!-le gritó levantándose._

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien la jaló obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

_-Sasuke-kun…-murmuró Sakura mirándolo._

Sasuke negó con la cabeza pero Sakura volvió a sostenerlo antes de que intentara incorporarse nuevamente.

_-Sakura-murmuró Sasuke intentando soltarse._

_-No…-sollozó ella volviendo a ocultar la cara en su pecho-No quiero._

_-Regresaré._

Sakura alzó la mirada.

_-¿Lo prometes?_

Sasuke suspiró con impaciencia.

_-Si, si, como quieras._

_-Sasuke-kun-replicó Sakura._

_-Está bien-respondió Sasuke a regañadientes-Lo prometo._

Se soltó, tomando sus dos temblorosas manos con la suya y dejándolas en el suelo.

_-No llores-le dijo-O me meterás en problemas._

Sakura se limpió las mejillas, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, estuvo a punto de volver a sostenerlo antes de que se levantara pero alguien más se lo impidió.

_-Descuida-sonrió Naruto a su lado-Volverá. _

Sasuke se giró al escucharlo, una mirada entre ellos bastó y Sasuke, con una multitud de serpientes tras él, se perdió entre las sombras junto a Orochimaru.

_-Naruto-murmuró Sakura limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas-¿Desde cuando estás despierto?_

_-Desde el principio-respondió él sin dejar de sostener su mano-Pero no quería interrumpir, quería saber que pretendía Orochimaru, pero no me gusta verte así y Sasuke estará más tranquilo si me quedo contigo._

_-¿Va a regresar, verdad?-murmuró Sakura._

_-Claro que sí-sonrió Naruto-Confía en él._

Sakura se giró hacia los demás que seguían durmiendo.

_-¿Cómo pueden seguir durmiendo con todo este escándalo?_

_-Sasuke les lanzó un genjutsu cuando Orochimaru apareció-respondió Naruto._

_-¿Y por qué no lo hizo conmigo?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Bueno, desde lo de la guerra prefiere no usar genjutsus contigo si puede evitarlo-respondió Naruto._

_-¿Y tú cómo lo resististe?-murmuró Sakura sorprendida._

_-Kurama tiene una alarma anti-Uchiha-sonrió Naruto con humor-Le tiene mucho recelo al Sharingan, en cuanto siente su activación se pone alerta._

Sakura se sonrió, pero al mirar hacia la oscuridad donde Sasuke había desaparecido el miedo volvió a invadirla.

_-Sakura-chan…-murmuró Naruto al verla limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que le cayeran por el rostro-¿Acaso no confías en Sasuke?_

_-Orochimaru ya se lo llevó una vez-murmuró Sakura-Yo… No soportaría volver a perderlo…_

_-¿Acaso todo lo que ha hecho no significa nada para ti?-preguntó Naruto._

Sakura lo miró sobresaltada.

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Del esfuerzo que Sasuke está haciendo para compensarte-respondió Naruto-Lo conoces, nunca ha sido expresivo en ninguna medida, sin embargo contigo está abriéndose y eso implica un gran esfuerzo de su parte._

_-Lo sé…-murmuró Sakura-Pero…_

_-Sakura-chan-sonrió Naruto estrechándole la mano-No te preocupes, va a volver._

Sakura se aferró a su brazo y se inclinó sobre su hombro, se quedaron en silencio un largo rato pero el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando Sakura despertó, pero era evidente que habían pasado varias horas y todo estaba igual, Naruto y los demás dormían a su alrededor.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-chilló Sakura al percatarse de su ausencia._

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse, pero no se lo permitió, la angustia se transformó de inmediato en determinación, se incorporó mirando alrededor, buscando algún rastro del chakra de Sasuke o de Orochimaru sin resultado, subió a lo alto de un árbol cercano para mirar alrededor, no se quedaría llorando sin hacer nada, no esta vez.

_-Sasuke-kun…-susurró intentando contener el llanto._

Una mano se posó suavemente sobre su cabeza.

_-Oye._

Sakura casi se cae del árbol por la sorpresa, se giró para ver a Sasuke justo detrás de ella. Sabía que a él le desagradaban las manifestaciones de afecto, pero no pudo evitarlo, se lanzó hacia él y lo estrechó fuerte, aferrándose con sus brazos a su dorso y llorando con la cara apretada contra su pecho.

_-¡Sasuke-kun! _

_-Te dije que volvería-murmuró Sasuke muy quieto._

_-Creí que no te volvería a ver-sollozó Sakura._

_-Estoy aquí-respondió Sasuke._

Sakura se separó ligeramente para mirarlo y le acarició el rostro con una mano, Sasuke se sonrojó y se puso rígido pero no se separó.

_-Sasuke-kun-sonrió Sakura entre sollozos._

_-En serio, tienes que dejar de llorar-replicó Sasuke estirándole un pañuelo-Me meterás en problemas._

_-¿En problemas?-murmuró Sakura recibiéndole el pañuelo._

Sasuke aprovechó que lo soltó para separarse un poco.

_-Prometí que no te haría llorar de nuevo-respondió sin mirarla._

_-¿A quién?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Eso no importa-respondió Sasuke._

Sakura lo miró, estaba muy incómodo y sonrojado y eso lo hacía ver aún más bello a sus ojos, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y no volver a soltarlo, pero le daba miedo su reacción, prefirió cambiar el tema para sacarse la idea de la mente.

_-¿Qué era lo que quería Orochimaru?_

Sasuke la miró.

_-Sólo hablar._

Sakura lo miró en silencio, pero esa mirada hablaba por sí sola, Sasuke captó de inmediato, él había prometido decirle todo y tenía que asumir lo que esa promesa implicaba.

_-Quería saber que camino decidí-continuó-Que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante y también advertirme sobre el terreno que estoy pisando._

_-¿Advertirte?-murmuró Sakura sin comprender._

_-Estamos muy cerca de lo que fue la Aldea Oculta del Sonido-explicó Sasuke-Y al parecer mi regreso a Konoha significó una traición para los ninjas que liberé. Probablemente me buscarán para matarme, así que hay que estar alerta._

_-¿Los ninjas que liberaste?-murmuró Sakura._

_-Después de la muerte de Orochimaru y mientras formaba el Equipo Hebi desmantelé las prisiones y liberé a los prisioneros-explicó Sasuke-Parece que esperaban que regresara._

_-Bueno, gracias por avisarme-sonrió Sakura-Estaremos preparados._

_-No tienes que luchar mis batallas-replicó Sasuke._

_-No "tengo" pero si quiero-respondió Sakura-Y estoy segura que los demás también, eres un shinobi de Konoha, Sasuke-kun, que no se te olvide._

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en la rama del árbol donde estaban.

_-¿Tienes sueño?_

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, sabía lo que esa pregunta significaba, que iba a seguir contándole sobre su vida fuera de Konoha.

_-Creí que habías dicho que esta noche no-murmuró Sakura._

_-Sí, bueno…-respondió Sasuke revolviéndose el cabello-Pero prácticamente ya está amaneciendo._

Sakura se sentó frente a él, posando sus codos sobre las rodillas y apoyando la cara en sus manos, lista para escucharlo, Sasuke se sonrió ligeramente y tomó aire, ya no le resultaba tan difícil hablar con Sakura, contarle sus experiencias, sus deseos, sus más profundos y oscuros sentimientos, hablar con ella de alguna manera lo sanaba, lo ayudaba a sacar todos esos sinsabores de sí mismo. Le contó sus movimientos como líder de Hebi, como encontrar a Itachi fue su primera misión, como ella, Naruto y los demás del grupo de Konoha habían estado a punto de encontrarlo, como lo había evitado y en consecuencia había sido encontrado por Deidara y Obito, quien en ese entonces se ocultaba tras la identidad de Tobi, le narró sin muchos detalles la batalla contra Deidara, como estuvo a punto de morir y como usó a su invocación favorita, la serpiente Manta, para salvarse, como había sido cuidado y resguardado por su nuevo equipo para recuperarse medianamente de sus heridas, como había dado finalmente con el paradero de Itachi, al mencionarlo se detuvo y se quedó en silencio, Sakura lo miró expectante pero Sasuke no quería hablar más, le resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar esa batalla.

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-murmuró Sakura._

_-No me es fácil recordar eso-murmuró Sasuke-Si no te importa… _

_-No tienes que forzarte-replicó Sakura de inmediato-Si no quieres contármelo…_

_-Te lo mostraré-dijo Sasuke._

Sakura se sobresaltó. Sasuke se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente.

_-Mírame a los ojos._

Sakura se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pero le sostuvo la mirada, Sasuke dio un vistazo alrededor y la tomó fuertemente de la mano, ella se sobresaltó por el repentino gesto, pero Sasuke seguía mirando alrededor, como si estuviera cerciorándose de que nadie los observara, Sakura inspiró hondo, el júbilo se hizo uno con ella, al fin, el momento que ella había esperado toda su vida parecía haber llegado, estaban solos, frente a frente, en medio de la noche y tomados de la mano; Sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que llevaba reprimido tantos años, Sasuke dio un respingo al sentir su cercanía, para nada había pensado en algo como eso, sólo se había percatado de algo extraño en el ambiente y teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estaban de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido más les valía ser prevenidos, ver a Sakura acercando su rostro al suyo con los ojos cerrados lo desconcertó, podía ser un ninja de élite, pero en cuanto a relaciones, Sasuke era un niño, no tenía ninguna experiencia porque nunca se lo había permitido, así que no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situación.

_-Mmm… Sakura…-murmuró._

Sakura abrió los ojos para ver a Sasuke mirándola con expresión confusa y la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

_-¿Por qué cierras los ojos?-preguntó Sasuke._

Sakura se ruborizó de inmediato y se le cayó el alma a los pies, no era así como se había imaginado ese momento, Sasuke no estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, en absoluto.

_-¿Eh…?-murmuró ella sin saber que decir._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Sasuke sin comprender nada._

_-¿Por qué tomaste mi mano?-balbuceó Sakura._

_-Hay algo raro-dijo Sasuke mirando alrededor otra vez-¿Te diste cuenta de donde salió toda esa nieve?_

En efecto, así era, de un momento a otro la densidad de la nieve había aumentado y eso no era normal, pero a Sakura no podía importarle menos, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, quería que se la tragara la tierra; Mientras ella daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, Sasuke estaba pensando en el clima, definitivamente estaban en páginas diferentes. Ahogó un grito y se cubrió la cara con las manos, muerta de la vergüenza, eso confundió a Sasuke aún más.

_-¿Estás bien?-murmuró sin saber qué otra cosa decir._

Sakura se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, tratando de calmarse. Sasuke también se incorporó mirando hacia donde los otros dormían y estaban casi del todo cubiertos por la nieve.

_-Despertemos a los demás. Tenemos que movernos, esto no es normal._

Sakura bajó del árbol sin pronunciar palabra y se alejó de él a toda prisa. Sasuke la observó en silencio, las relaciones humanas de por sí ya eran un misterio para él, pero las mujeres y en especial Sakura, era todo un acertijo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 10**

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellos, llegándoles más arriba de las rodillas y dificultándoles mucho caminar, eso no hacía más que incrementar la incertidumbre de Sasuke, que caminaba al final del grupo junto a Naruto, Sakura iba delante de ellos, procurando no separarse de Hinata y haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Sasuke pues la vergüenza seguía atormentándola, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru y Lee encabezaban la marcha.

_-¡Hinata, Sakura!-repitió Sasuke por cuarta vez desde que emprendieron la marcha-No se alejen tanto._

_-Perdón, Sasuke-kun-murmuró Hinata._

Sakura procuró no mirarlo, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al escucharlo mencionar su nombre, Hinata la miró.

_-¿Sucedió algo entre Sasuke-kun y tú?-murmuró ella._

_-Mmm…-titubeó Sakura sonrojándose-Algo así…_

Hinata volvió a mirar al frente, no era un tema cómodo entre ellas, teniendo en cuenta que Hinata estaba convencida que Naruto amaba a Sakura y se sentía mal por él, pues sabía que Sakura amaba a Sasuke.

_-Hinata, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo-dijo Sakura._

_-¿Si?-respondió ella mirándola._

_-Te lo iba a decir antes de que la loca del Sonido nos atacara y después de eso mi recuperación llevó demasiado tiempo, así que…-titubeó Sakura._

_-Comprendo-respondió Hinata amablemente-Dime._

_-No pasa nada entre Naruto y yo-dijo Sakura sin rodeos-Tenemos una relación de hermanos._

La tensión en la actitud de Hinata al escuchar mencionar a Naruto fue muy evidente, volvió a mirar al frente, tratando de evadirse del tema.

_-Tal vez hice mal en depender tanto de él-siguió Sakura-Puse toda mi carga emocional sobre sus hombros y lo obligué a…_

_-Sakura-san-murmuró Hinata deteniéndola con un gesto de la mano-No es necesario que hagas esto, yo tengo todo muy claro._

_-¡No!-reaccionó Sakura de inmediato-¡No tienes nada claro! ¡No tienes ni idea!_

La irritación de Sakura no sólo llamó la atención de Hinata, también la de todos alrededor, incluidos Naruto y Sasuke que intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

_-Mira-siguió Sakura recuperando la compostura y bajando la voz-Naruto no siente nada más que cariño fraternal por mí, somos amigos, compañeros de equipo, hemos estado juntos desde el principio..._

_-Sakura-san-repitió Hinata pacientemente-Para nadie era un secreto que le gustabas a Naruto-kun desde que estábamos en la academia, no te juzgo por eso, ni lo juzgo a él. De hecho pienso que si Sasuke-kun no estuviera harían bonita pareja, se merecen mutuamente. _

_-¿Quieres escucharme?-replicó Sakura exasperada._

Hinata se quedó callada y volvió a mirar al frente.

_-Yo amo a Sasuke-kun-continuó Sakura-Eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará, sin importar el tiempo que pase o lo que él haga. _

_-Eso lo sé-murmuró Hinata._

_-¿Entonces por qué te cierras a Naruto?-replicó Sakura impaciente-¿Por qué no lo dejas explicarse? _

_-El hecho de que tú ames a Sasuke-kun y de corazón espero que seas correspondida-dijo Hinata, a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida-No significa que los sentimientos de Naruto-kun cambien._

_-¡Los sentimientos de Naruto cambiaron hace mucho!-exclamó Sakura conteniendo el volumen de su voz, pero apretando los dientes por la frustración-¡En realidad nunca me amó! ¡Fue un simple gusto infantil, él mismo lo dijo!_

Hinata se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. Sakura tomó aire, recuperando la calma.

-_Hinata, sé que haz amado a Naruto desde el principio, cuando ninguno de nosotros sabía de su existencia tú ya velabas por él, no tengo más que admiración para ti por eso. Y sé que todo esto no ha sido nada fácil para ti, lo de Pain, lo de la guerra…_

_-No es necesario que me recuerdes eso-dijo Hinata._

Sakura suspiró, era inútil, Hinata estaba completamente cerrada ante el tema, Sasuke tenía razón en lo que había dicho, era un asunto que debían resolver ellos solos, era la menos indicada para involucrarse.

_-Al menos dime que lo intentarás-suspiró con resignación._

_-¿Intentar qué?-preguntó Hinata sin comprender. _

_-Que intentarás abrirte un poco-respondió Sakura-Sólo escucha lo que Naruto tiene que decirte, es lo único que te pido._

_-Naruto-kun busca una redención innecesaria-respondió Hinata-Él no me debe nada._

_-Hinata-replicó Sakura-Por favor._

Hinata suspiró.

_-Lo intentaré._

_-Sakura, Hinata-oyeron la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos._

Se detuvieron y se volvieron, en su charla y en su intento de no ser escuchadas habían acelerado el paso y se habían alejado más de la cuenta, Sasuke se acercaba a ellas bastante irritado.

_-¿Qué les he estado diciendo?-replicó malhumorado._

_-Perdón Sasuke-kun-repitió Hinata-No nos dimos cuenta._

Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo y permaneció muy cerca de Hinata. Sasuke no entendía el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento pero sabía que de alguna manera él era el causante.

• _ • •_

Conforme se acercaban a la Aldea Oculta de la Nube, la nieve se iba desvaneciendo, para cuando vislumbraron el casco urbano de la aldea ya no había rastro alguno de nieve alrededor.

_-¿Cuál es el problema con la nieve?-preguntó Naruto al ver que Sasuke estaba cada vez más suspicaz al respecto._

_-No es nieve natural-dijo Sasuke con la voz cargada de sospecha-Es provocada, nos están siguiendo, estoy seguro._

_-¿Quién podría estarnos siguiendo?-preguntó Lee-Se supone que la paz reina en el mundo ninja._

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí, sólo ellos sabían de la reciente "visita" de Orochimaru y era mejor que eso siguiera así.

_-Tenemos razones para creer que los ninjas del Sonido volverán a buscar a Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura-Y esa nieve confirma nuestras sospechas, es mejor estar prevenidos._

_-Si es como dices-dijo Kiba-Que la nieve desapareciera significa que estaremos a salvo en la Aldea, al parecer no pueden acercarse._

_-Así parece-dijo Sasuke._

Entraron a la Aldea, el Equipo Samui, compuesto por su líder Samui, una kunoichi rubia, de tez blanca y figura voluptuosa, Karui, una kunoichi morena y pelirroja de aspecto salvaje y Omoi, un shinobi moreno de cabello cano, los esperaban en la puerta principal. La tensión entre el Equipo Samui y el Equipo 7 fue evidente, a pesar del tiempo y de lo ocurrido en la guerra ni a Naruto ni a Sakura ni a Karui se les había olvidado aquel episodio en Konoha cuando se vieron por primera vez. Kiba, Hinata y Lee intercambiaron miradas confusas.

_-Sean bienvenidos-dijo Samui que era la más relajada de los tres ninjas de la Nube y también la más diplomática-A la Aldea Oculta de la Nube._

_-¡Llegan tarde!-se quejó Karui._

_-Lo sentimos-se disculpó Lee-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos en el camino._

Caminaron, adentrándose en la aldea.

_-¿El viejo Bee está aquí?-preguntó Naruto._

_-¡No lo llames así!-le reclamó Omoi._

_-¡Omoi!-lo reprendió Samui-Que no se te olvide con quien estás hablando, Naruto puede llamarle como él quiera._

_-Así que-comentó Karui con malicia-Uchiha Sasuke regresa arrastrándose como el perro que es._

Los ninjas de Konoha la miraron incómodos, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió caminando, a pesar de su distanciamiento con él, Sakura no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada desagradable a Karui, que lo notó de inmediato y se detuvo para mirarla.

_-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó bruscamente._

Sakura no respondió, todos los demás a excepción de Sasuke, Omoi y Samui, se giraron hacia ellas.

_-¿Te vas a poner a llorar como una niñita por el Uchiha otra vez?-preguntó Karui._

Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellas.

_-Karui…-murmuró Omoi algo incómodo._

_-No sé cómo se atreve a mirarme así por hablarle al Uchiha como se merece-respondió Karui y la señaló-Cuando ese idiota secuestró a Bee-sama lo único que ella hizo fue ponerse a llorar._

Sasuke miró a Sakura sobresaltado.

_-Es curioso que recuerdes eso-respondió Sakura sin dejarse amedrentar-Esa es precisamente una de las razones por las que te estoy mirando así._

_-¿Qué?-saltó Karui._

_-Ni creas que olvidado que querías matar a Sasuke-kun-respondió Sakura._

_-¡Quería vengar a mi maestro!-gritó Karui._

_-Tus razones me tienen sin cuidado-replicó Sakura con desdén-Además, también sé lo que le hiciste a Naruto y eso tampoco te lo pienso perdonar. Así que no vengas a decirme cómo puedo o no puedo mirarte._

Karui se sobresaltó, hubo un intercambio fugaz de miradas entre Naruto y Sai, sólo Sasuke se percató de eso.

_-Karui-murmuró Samui en tono de advertencia al ver que estaba a punto de responder._

Pero el carácter impulsivo de Karui no era para tomarlo a la ligera, en un movimiento impresionantemente veloz alzó su poderoso puño contra el rostro de Sakura, fue como un flashback para Sai, cuando Karui golpeó Naruto hasta dejarlo malherido, pero el puño de Karui no llegó a tocar a Sakura, Sasuke había aparecido delante de ella y había interceptado el golpe con su antebrazo.

_-Si quieres golpear a alguien que sea a mí-le dijo con serenidad-Pero a ella no la toques._

_-¡Karui!-la regañó Samui perdiendo la paciencia-Son aliados, vienen a ofrecer una disculpa pública ¡No puedes atacarlos así!_

Karui retrocedió, maldiciendo por lo bajo y se adelantó sin decir nada más. Sasuke bajó el brazo, un gran cardenal se le había formado donde recibió el golpe, Sakura lo miró preocupada.

_-Sasuke-kun, tu brazo-murmuró-Déjame verlo._

Sasuke se separó antes de que ella pudiera sostenerlo y se alejó.

_-Naruto-le susurró al pasar por su lado-Tenemos que hablar._

• _ • •_

El humor de Sasuke no mejoró ese día, ni después de su reunión privada con el Raikage, ni después de su disculpa pública, se pasaba el tiempo solo y más aún porque Naruto estaba evitándolo, él había ido con Bee a las montañas, donde Sasuke no podía acceder, porque sabía de qué era lo que quería hablar y quería evitar ese tema, muchas cosas se desencadenaron a partir de ese episodio, cosas que Sasuke ignoraba y Naruto prefería que siguiera así, no sólo porque lo ponía en evidencia como el mártir que fue en su momento por protegerlo, sino por ese episodio con Sakura, si bien dicha declaración no había sido sincera, sabía que a Sasuke no le sentaría nada bien enterarse de ello.

Pero como tenían un itinerario que cumplir y seguían muy retrasados, descansaron tan sólo un día después de los protocolos de la disculpa pública de Sasuke y tuvieron que reencontrarse para volver a partir, una vez fuera de la aldea, Sasuke abordó a Naruto de inmediato.

_-¿Por qué rayos me estás evitando?_

_-Yo no te estoy evitando-murmuró Naruto sin mirarlo._

_-Tarde o temprano tendrás que contarme lo que sucedió-replicó Sasuke con desdén-Ni creas que voy a olvidarlo._

_-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó Naruto._

_-Lo que sucedió entre ustedes y esos ninjas de la Nube-respondió Sasuke._

_-Te lo contaré con una condición-replicó Naruto._

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

_-Quiero que primero me cuentes que pasó la noche que hablaste con Orochimaru-dijo Naruto._

_-Eso ya te lo conté-replicó Sasuke exasperado._

_-No me refiero a eso-replicó Naruto-Hablo de Sakura-chan._

Sasuke lo miró y miró a Sakura, que iba muy por delante de ellos, hablando con Kiba y Hinata.

_-¿Sakura?_

_-Si-respondió Naruto-Desde esa noche ella ha estado muy distante contigo, durante nuestra estancia en la Aldea Oculta de la Nube ni siquiera interactuaron._

_-Yo no interactúe con nadie-replicó Sasuke-No me gustaba estar ahí._

_-Pero Sakura-chan no te buscó y eso no es normal en ella-replicó Naruto a su vez-Además estaban distantes desde antes._

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordando.

_-Ahora que lo mencionas…-murmuró pensativo-Ocurrió algo que no alcancé a entender del todo…_

_-Cuéntame-sonrió Naruto._

_-Lo haré, después de que me cuentes lo de la Nube-dijo Sasuke tercamente._

_-Bien-suspiró Naruto resignado._

Se rezagaron a propósito para tener más privacidad y Naruto le contó que Danzô había sido nombrado Hokage y que su primera decisión había sido hacer de Sasuke un ninja renegado y oficializar su rango de criminal en el libro Bingo, cómo tanto él como Sakura habían decidido hablar con él, aún en contra del mismo Kakashi y entonces llegó al punto que había llamado la atención de Sasuke, su primer encuentro con el Equipo Samui.

_-Sakura-chan y yo estábamos con Sai-explicó Naruto-Queríamos obtener información sobre Danzô, justo entonces Karui y Omoi nos atacaron._

_-¿Los atacaron?-murmuró Sasuke-¿Estando en Konoha?_

_-Habían sido enviado por el Raikage para solicitar la autorización del Hokage para cazarte-explicó Naruto-Pero como ves, esa chica Karui es muy impulsiva, se lanzó contra nosotros y nos defendimos, pero entonces ellos nos hablaron sobre tu alianza con Akatsuki y como habías secuestrado al viejo Bee._

Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto.

_-Sakura-chan no quería creerlo pero cuando lo confirmaron rompió a llorar-murmuró Naruto-Creo que fue entonces cuando empezó a planear su misión de ir por ti ella sola._

Sasuke se quedó pensativo.

_-¿Eso es todo?_

_-Después de eso, acudí al Raikage para pedirle que te perdonara, no hubo caso al respecto-respondió Naruto resumiendo al máximo los eventos siguientes y exceptuando los hechos incómodos-En medio del viaje Obito nos interceptó y me contó la verdad sobre Itachi._

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

_-¿Él hizo eso?_

_-Si-respondió Naruto-Después de eso ocurrió lo de la Cumbre de los Cinco Kages, incluso Gaara intentó convencerme de que no te siguiera más, que eras un caso perdido y como bien sabes, a partir de lo de la Cumbre surgió la guerra y ya sabes cómo terminó todo._

Sasuke lo miró con suspicacia.

_-¿Por qué me miras así?-murmuró Naruto incómodo_

_-No sé porque siento que no me lo estás diciendo todo-respondió Sasuke-Que estás evadiendo detalles importantes._

_-Mmm…-titubeó Naruto._

_-Te conozco, Naruto-replicó Sasuke._

_-Bien-suspiró Naruto-Pero me parece que eso debe contártelo Sakura-chan directamente, sólo ella sabe porque hizo lo que hizo._

Sasuke lo miró con suspicacia.

_-¿Es importante?_

_-Eso depende de ti-respondió Naruto._

_-Bien-respondió Sasuke._

_-¿Me contarás ahora lo que pasó con Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto._

Sasuke asintió y sin dar espera le contó lo sucedido, la confusión que le había causado y la distancia de Sakura desde entonces. Naruto no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, levantando las miradas de los demás, Sasuke reaccionó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

_-¿No puedes disimular, idiota?-le reclamó._

_-Perdón-respondió Naruto entre el dolor y la risa-No pude contenerme, es que eres tan ingenuo, Sasuke._

Sasuke lo miró amenazadoramente.

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-replicó Naruto antes de que se animara a golpearlo otra vez-Sakura-chan iba a besarte._

Naruto se echó a reír otra vez al ver la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Sasuke, generando curiosidad entre los demás.

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?-murmuró Sasuke pasmado._

_-Claro-dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa-Cuando le tomaste la mano creyó que le dabas luz verde._

_-¿Luz verde?-murmuró Sasuke._

_-Ya sabes, que estabas bajando la guardia-explicó Naruto-No sería la primera vez._

Sasuke lo miró desconcertado.

_-¿Cómo dices?_

Naruto se puso rígido, era un episodio que nadie más que él sabía, hace muchos años, en su primer día como Genin, cuando se había transformado en Sasuke para intentar acercarse a Sakura y saber que pensaba de él, en ese entonces Sakura había tomado las riendas de la situación y había estado a punto de besarlo, ninguno de los involucrados sabían lo que en realidad había pasado y Naruto lo prefería así, porque si se enteraban probablemente lo matarían.

_-No es nada-replicó apresuradamente-Iré a investigar._

_-¿A investigar qué?-preguntó Sasuke._

_-El estado del corazón de la pobre Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto como si fuera muy obvio-Seguro la dejaste destrozada con eso, idiota._

Sasuke no pudo evitar sobrecogerse al escucharlo, lo último que quería era seguir haciéndole daño a Sakura.

_-Haz lo que quieras, pero ya cumplí mi parte, tienes que cumplir la tuya-respondió en voz baja._

_-Lo haré-sonrió Naruto._

Palmeó el hombro de Sasuke amistosamente y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a los demás.


	12. Capítulo 11

**La Nueva Era**

**Por Marce-chan**

**Capítulo 11**

_-¡Sakura-chaaaan!_

Los demás, que después de la risotada de Naruto y la ira de Sasuke, habían estado mirándolos disimuladamente, se volvieron.

_-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-preguntó ella._

Naruto comenzó a caminar a su lado.

_-Quiero hablar contigo._

Hinata desvió la mirada incómoda y aceleró el paso, alejándose lo que más pudo del grupo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

_-Oye Hinata-la llamó yendo hacia ella._

Todos lo miraron, era raro que Sasuke y Hinata interactuaran, de un saludo no habían pasado.

_-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?-murmuró ella extrañada._

_-No te separes mucho, debemos estar alertas-le dijo Sasuke llegando hasta ella-Como ves, ha comenzado a nevar otra vez._

_-Ah…-titubeó ella-Lo siento, no lo había notado._

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto y siguieron caminando con normalidad, Naruto se rezagó a propósito para quedarse relativamente a solas con Sakura.

_-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?-preguntó ella impaciente por su extraña actitud._

_-Sasuke me ha contado lo que sucedió entre ustedes la noche que apareció Orochimaru-la abordó Naruto sin rodeos._

Sakura se sonrojó intensamente, aunque intentó disimular.

_-¡No pasó nada entre nosotros esa noche!_

_-No es gran cosa-replicó Naruto quitándole importancia-Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo expliqué._

Sakura lo miró más sonrojada que antes.

_-¿Tuviste que explicárselo?_

_-Hasta yo tengo más experiencia en esas cosas que él-rio Naruto divertido-En cuanto a chicas no sabe dónde está parado._

_-No entiendo…-murmuró Sakura angustiada–No es como si fuera la primera vez…_

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

_-Emm… En realidad si la es…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Pues veras… ¿Recuerdas el día en que fuimos elegidos como el Equipo 7?-titubeó Naruto._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo-respondió Sakura-Y precisamente por eso es que…_

Naruto la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

_-Puedo explicar eso, pero tienes que prometerme que no te enfadarás ni me golpearás._

Sakura lo miró con suspicacia, que le hiciera prometer eso era un muy mal presagio.

_-¿Qué hiciste, Naruto?_

_-Bueno…-titubeó él sin mirarla-Ya sabes que cuando era niño era un poco loco e irresponsable…_

_-Naruto…-murmuró Sakura con voz peligrosa._

_-Promételo primero-replicó él._

_-Bien-suspiró Sakura-Dime._

_-Quien estuvo contigo ese día-murmuró Naruto-A quien estuviste a punto de besar, no era Sasuke, era yo._

Sakura se sobresaltó, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-¿Quieres decir que mi "casi primer beso con Sasuke-kun" eras tú?-susurró._

Naruto asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

_-¡NARUTO!_

El grito furioso de Sakura hizo eco alrededor, todos se giraron hacia ellos asustados.

_-¿Qué pasó?-gritó Kiba espantado._

_-¡Cálmate, Sakura-chan!-rogó Naruto esquivando sus puños-Prometiste que te controlarías… Además todos se enterarán… ¿Quieres que todos lo sepan?_

Eso fue suficiente para aplacar la furia de Sakura, Naruto tenía razón, era un asunto que era mejor mantener en secreto, se detuvo y respiró profundo, recuperando la calma lentamente, Naruto la observó con cautela.

_-¿Mejor?_

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naruto?-murmuró Sakura con la voz temblorosa por la ira-¿Acaso no sabes lo que ese día significaba para mí? ¡Fue mi primera conversación seria con Sasuke-kun!_

_-¡Esa conversación si fue real!-replicó Naruto inmediatamente-Yo sólo estuve en ese momento, después si era el Sasuke real._

_-¡No importa!-chilló Sakura-¡Eres un idiota, Naruto!_

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sai yendo hacia ellos._

_-¡Nada! ¡Nada!-exclamó Naruto sacudiendo las manos-No se detengan._

Retomaron el camino, Sakura se giró hacia Naruto, agarrándolo de la chaqueta amenazadoramente.

_-¡Estuviste a punto de robarme mi primer beso, idiota!_

_-¡Lo sé!-se defendió Naruto-Era un idiota en ese entonces, pero ¿Qué esperabas? Era un niño. Además yo también quiero que mi primer beso sea con Hinata._

Sakura lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

_-Mala suerte, tu primer beso fue con Sasuke-kun._

Esta vez fue el horrorizado grito de Naruto el que los hizo volverse a todos.

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿Cómo se te ocurre recordarme eso? ¡QUÉ ASCO!_

Incluso Hinata, que no quería mirarlos, no pudo evitar darse vuelta al oírlo.

_-¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?-gritó Sasuke exasperado._

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron sin saber que responder, pero Sasuke se sobresaltó, Hinata acababa de apretarle fuertemente el brazo.

_-¿Hinata?-murmuró extrañado._

Contuvo la respiración al verla, ella miraba fijamente hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura y tenía el Byakugan activado, su expresión decía mucho, la agilidad mental de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, se giró hacia sus amigos.

_-¡Sakura! ¡Naruto! ¡No se muevan!-les gritó._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lee extrañado._

_-Hinata-murmuró Sasuke._

_-Sasuke-kun…-murmuró ella-Son… Minas…_

_-¿Han pisado alguna?-murmuró Sasuke._

_-Sakura-san si-titubeó Hinata-Naruto-kun está a menos de un metro de otra._

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

_-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun, Hinata?-preguntó Sakura alzando la mano hacia ellos._

_-¡Sakura! ¡Quédate quieta!-le gritó Sasuke._

Ella se quedó estática y asustada.

_-¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Sasuke?-reclamó Naruto._

_-Están parados sobre unas minas-explicó Hinata-No se muevan._

Sakura y Naruto se miraron asustados.

_-¿Cómo fue que nosotros no las pisamos?-murmuró Sai._

_-No tengo idea-respondió Hinata-Supongo que fue suerte._

_-¿Qué hacemos?-murmuró Kiba junto a ellos._

_-Yo no puedo verlas-murmuró Sasuke enfocando la mirada hacia el suelo-Ni con el Sharingan ni con el Rinnegan, de lo contrario podría usar el kamui._

_-Yo puedo darte su ubicación exacta-dijo Hinata._

Akamaru soltó un potente ladrido y una ráfaga de shurikens les cayó encima, Sasuke enfocó la mirada generando un escudo alrededor de Sakura y Naruto con su Susanoo, a la vez que Hinata lo cubrió a él con su Kaiten, los demás usaron sendos kunais para repeler los shurikens.

_-¿Qué rayos…?-murmuró Kiba._

_-¡Nos atacan!-gritó Lee._

_-¡Cubran a Naruto y a Sakura!-exclamó Sai._

Se pusieron alrededor de los mencionados, a una distancia prudente debido a las minas, mirando alrededor, buscando el origen del ataque.

_-Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun-dijo Lee-Encárguense de las minas, nosotros los cubriremos._

_-Bien-respondió Sasuke asintiendo._

Se giraron hacia Naruto y Sakura que permanecían muy quietos. Otra ola de shurikens surgió de la nada. Todos se cubrieron, pero no hubo necesidad, pues Naruto entró en modo Kurama y cubrió a todos con su poder. Hinata y Sasuke se agacharon observando la nieve atentamente.

_-Sasuke-kun, debemos eliminar la mina que Sakura-san está pisando-indicó Hinata con determinación-Se halla bajo su pie izquierdo, a unos 30 centímetros bajo tierra, con una inclinación de 40° hacia…_

Un trozo de papel cayó del cielo justo delante de ellos, ambos lo observaron y se miraron al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad era: un sello explosivo.

_-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke._

Naruto alcanzó a mirarlo antes de que el sello soltara un resplandor enceguecedor, cubrió a Sakura y a sí mismo, pero contrario a lo que esperaban el sello no explotó, provocó una especie de implosión que generó un extraño polvo color violeta con un fuerte olor ácido, el polvo les dio a Hinata y a Sasuke directo en la cara.

_-¡Hinata!-gritó Naruto intentando ir hacia ella._

_-¡No, Naruto-kun!-gritó ella mientras intentaba quitarse el polvo del rostro-¡No te muevas!_

Demasiado tarde, Naruto acababa de pisar otra mina, se quedó quieto al sentirla. Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a gritar a la par.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-chilló Sakura angustiada._

_-¡Hinata!-gritó Kiba._

El polvo les irritaba la piel de la cara, pero lo peor, les había entrado en los ojos, haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

_-Los ninjas con técnica de línea sucesoria son tan predecibles-dijo una voz-Se confían demasiado de su técnica y sin su técnica no son nada._

_-En efecto, sin sus ojos, los Uchiha y los Hyuuga no son nada-corroboró otra voz._

_-Orochimaru-sama tenía razón-dijo otra voz._

Sasuke se quedó quieto al oír las voces, le resultaban conocidas. Los demás ninjas de Konoha alzaron la mirada, tres personas estaban de pie ante ellos, tal como Sasuke se temía, sus bandanas los identificaban como ninjas de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, reconocieron a uno de ellos, era Yoroi Akadô, el shinobi que había sido compañero de equipo de Kabuto en el primer Examen de Selección de Chûnin años atrás, contra quien Sasuke había tenido su primer combate preliminar.

_-¡Tú!-gritó Naruto._

A pesar de haber perdido la vista Sasuke podía percibir los chakras que le rodeaban, conocía la identidad de los atacantes y sabía que irían directamente contra él. Escuchó el característico silbido de los shurikens girando hacia él, sacó su espada y los interceptó hábilmente, aunque recibió uno en el hombro y otro en la pierna.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-chilló Sakura al ver sus heridas._

Él la ignoró, dando un giro, colocándose la espada en la boca y sosteniéndola entre sus dientes, una vez libre su única mano, agarró a Hinata de la chaqueta y se levantó con ella.

_-¡Kiba!-gritó._

El mencionado alzó la mirada justo cuando Sasuke se giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó a Hinata por los aires, muy lejos de sí, Kiba reaccionó inmediatamente, saltando y alcanzando a la kunoichi en el aire.

-_¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto al ver a Yoroi lanzándose sobre él._

Lee trató de intervenir pero otro de los ninjas del Sonido lo bloqueó, Sai lanzó varios de sus tigres de tinta, pero el tercer ninja del Sonido los eliminó con una descarga de aire, una técnica muy común entre los ninjas del Sonido; Lo que estaban haciendo era dejarle a Yoroi el camino libre hacia Sasuke, él ya se lo esperaba, se quitó la espada de la boca y lo bloqueó, Yoroi sostuvo su kunai contra la espada de Sasuke a la vez que le absorbía el chakra, su habilidad había evolucionado, ya no necesitaba tocar al oponente para succionar su chakra, Sasuke se separó al sentirlo, pero Yoroi no lo siguió, estiró la mano hacia Naruto y Sakura, usando su técnica en ellos.

_-¿Qué está haciendo?-murmuró Naruto al ver como sus llamas del modo Kurama se separaban de él._

_-Sal del modo Kyuubi-le dijo Sakura-Está absorbiendo tu chakra._

Naruto obedeció de inmediato, Yoroi suspiró irritado pero cambió la dirección de su mano hacia Sakura, que se tambaleó de inmediato, Naruto la sostuvo.

_-¡Déjala!-le gritó a Yoroi, impotente sin poder moverse a causa de las minas-¡Sakura-chan!_

La velocidad con la que Yoroi succionaba el chakra había aumentado también, Sakura casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

_-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke-¡Mantén el pie de Sakura en contacto con la mina!_

_-¡Sí!-respondió él._

Sasuke lanzó una ráfaga de shurikens contra Yoroi que tuvo que retirar su jutsu para esquivarlos.

_-¡Soy yo al que quieres! ¡Ven por mí!-le gritó Sasuke alejándose de Naruto y Sakura todo lo que pudo._

Sabía que la técnica de Yoroi debía tener un límite de distancia, así que entre más lejos estuviera de sus amigos mejor. Yoroi lo alcanzó y se lanzó con un kunai contra él, Sasuke volvió a bloquearlo con su espada, pero la habilidad de succión de chakra de Yoroi le dio ventaja, derribando a Sasuke y sosteniéndolo de la cabeza, igual que en aquel combate del Examen de Selección de Chûnin. Yoroi sonrió con suficiencia.

_-Voy a matarte, Uchiha Sasuke._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-volvió a gritar Sakura horrorizada._

Naruto la sostuvo para evitar que se moviera.

_-Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan._

_-Sus ojos… Se encuentra vulnerable sin ellos-sollozó Sakura._

Naruto seguía los movimientos de Sasuke con la mirada. Sakura miró alrededor, Kiba sostenía a Hinata que seguía retorciéndose de dolor y cuyos ojos sangraban abundantemente, Lee y Sai combatían contra los dos ninjas del Sonido, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar a Sasuke.

_-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Naruto!_ _¡Tengo que ir con él! ¡Tengo que sanarlo!_

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?-replicó Naruto exasperado._

_-¿Eh?-Sakura lo miró extrañada._

_-No podemos movernos sin volar en pedazos-respondió Naruto-Sasuke intenta alejarlo de nosotros, quiere protegernos, por eso no se defiende._

Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke que seguía en el suelo sometido por Yoroi.

_-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó a viva voz-¡Es suficiente! ¡Estamos a salvo!_

Yoroi alzó la mirada hacia ella, Sasuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa, la voz de Sakura indicaba que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

_-Chidori Nagashi._

Yoroi salió despedido por la descarga eléctrica generada por el cuerpo de Sasuke, que se incorporó, también le sangraban los ojos pero sonreía.

_-Disculpa, no tengo pensado morir hoy._

_-¿Cómo es posible que realices jutsus sin tus ojos o tus manos?-replicó Yoroi desde el suelo._

_-No me subestimes, idiota-replicó Sasuke haciendo sellos con su única mano-Soy un shinobi de Konoha._

Todos alrededor le lanzaron una mirada fugaz. Yoroi se levantó, intentando controlar sus temblores para volver a atacarlo, pero Sasuke levantó su mano contra él generando su característico hilo de Chidori y estrellándolo contra las rocas.

_-¿Orochimaru te envió?-le preguntó sosteniendo su Chidori mientras se acercaba a él._

_-No-respondió Yoroi debatiéndose adolorido-Sólo me dijo dónde encontrarte._

_-Ya veo-respondió Sasuke-No me sorprende._

_-Eres un traidor por naturaleza-gritó Yoroi-Traicionaste a Konoha y ahora traicionas al Sonido. No perteneces a ningún lado._

_-Nunca me consideré un ninja del Sonido en primer lugar-respondió Sasuke-Y quizás fui un traidor en su momento, pero ahora tengo un hogar al que regresar._

Sakura se sobresaltó.

_-¡Así se habla, Sasuke-kun!-gritó Lee a lo lejos-¡Konoha Senpô!_

Derribó a su contrincante, derrotándolo. Sai sometió al otro ninja del Sonido y Kiba lo derrotó con su Gatsuya. Sasuke se giró hacia Yoroi.

_-Estás solo ahora._

_-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?-replicó Yoroi._

_-No es mi estilo-respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-Lárgate y no regreses._

Retiró su Chidori y Yoroi cayó al suelo, pero entonces, para horror de todos, miró hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura e hizo sellos a gran velocidad, activando las minas que estaban debajo de ellos.

_-Despídete de tus amiguitos, Uchiha Sasuke._

Y todo explotó.


End file.
